Un Tiempo de Compañía
by xEmilionx
Summary: El mundo Pokémon abarca una gran cantidad de distintos y variados shipping, pues no solo la aventura y las batallas pueden generarse satisfacción entre los entrenadores. A veces tener la compañía de alguien del sexo opuesto puede resultar muy tentador como ganar la misma Liga Pokémon, el deseo carnal siempre existirá en cada persona sin importar la edad y la distancia de su región.
1. Pearlshipping (Parte 1)

Hola gente aquí yo con una nueva historia que por cosas del destino se me dio muchas ganas de crear mi primer fic con temática de lemon y para comenzar lo haré con el Pearlshipping una clara fanatizada que tengo sobre ellos, aunque claro demostrare escenas fuertes ya que tengo pensado probar esta experiencia de como me ida con el lemon, bueno antes de empezar tengo que decir que solo son minis historias de cada pareja osea haré una historia con cada shipping siendo ya lo más conocidos como no tanto sin más que decir comencemos.

Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de "Pokémon Company", yo solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fic.

 ** _Capitulo 1: Pearlshipping (Parte 1)_**

En una clara mañana en un departamento cerca del mar donde se podría ver un brillante amanecer, dentro de una habitación se encontraba un chico de 24 años descansando en su cama y al lado de este estaba un pokémon amarillo durmiendo entre las sabanas, luego de sonar el despertador aquel joven de piel morena se levanto para comenzar su día al mismo tiempo su compañero también se había levantado por el ruido de aquel despertador este sonrió por verlo despierto.

\- Bien Pikachu es momento de disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones - Exclamo alegre al igual que el pokémon que seguía a su amigo hacia la puerta de salida de la habitación.

Ambos fueron directo hacia el establecimiento a desayunar donde disfrutaron de los aperitivos tropicales de la región de Alola un lugar que era visitado por varios turistas en época de Verano, para Ash lo hacia por un simple motivo en especifico.

\- ¡Ah que bien comí! - Dijo satisfecho luego de acabar su desayuno.

Entonces viendo la zona de la cuidad quiso ir a explorar el lugar de nuevo junto con Pikachu se embarcaron hacia las zonas donde eran atrayentes para el público en general, luego de ver las grandes atracciones de la cuidad fueron hacia la playa a disfrutar del resto del día.

\- Es bueno pasar el día descansando sin tener que entrenar - Estiro los brazos listo para correr hacia el mar para cuando se acerco hacia el agua, disfruto de estar nadando al igual que Pikachu que disfrutaba estar en en la sombra descansando.

Pase un largo rato nadando sin ver a nadie hasta que de pronto choque con alguien trate de ver quien era la persona que había chocado para mi sorpresa era una chica de cabello azul se me hacia conocida pero de pronto aquella chica empezó a gritar.

\- ¡Oye te cuidado! - Dijo molesta sin ver la cara de la persona que choco.

\- ¿Dawn eres tú? - Dijo asombrado al reconocer la voz de aquella chica, ella al escuchar su nombre decidió voltear a ver quien era esa persona entonces al verlo se llevo una grata sorpresa.

\- ¡Ash! - Respondió sorprendida al verlo en la playa de la región - ¿Que haces en Alola?

\- Bueno te lo contaré ya que es una larga historia - Dijo al volver a ver a su amiga de Sinnoh - Vamos hacia la orilla Pikachu se emocionada de verte.

Así que ambos jóvenes salen en busca del pequeño pokémon, cuando llegaron Pikachu se emociona a ver de nuevo a su amiga peli-azul que se acerco para salta en su brazo que con gusto la chica lo recibió, Ash veía la escena contento luego de ese abrazo emotivo le recomendó ir a comer entonces ella acepto la invitación así que ambos junto con Pikachu fueron hacia el establecimiento de comida que estaba cerca de la playa.

Ash y Dawn se habían cambiado antes de ir al establecimiento luego de cambiarse fueron a tomar una mesa del segundo piso donde se podía observa el mar junto a una bella vista del paisaje del lugar.

\- Y dime Ash...¿Como llegaste a Alola? - Dawn tomo la palabra acerca del porque su amigo estaba en la región entonces el chico de Kanto se quedo viendola para responder a su pregunta.

\- Bueno Dawn es algo complicado de explicar - Respondió un poco apenado ya que se rascaba la cabeza llamando la atención de la chica.

\- Que podría ser tan complicado para que no me expliques - Dijo de forma curiosa al ver divertida el comportamiento tan poco normal en su amigo.

\- Bien te lo explicare - Expreso dando un suspiro para contar el motivo por lo que se encontraba en la región.

Flashback...

Nos encontramos en la región de Kanto específicamente en el aeropuerto donde nuestro entrenador azabache salia del lugar junto con su compañero Pikachu, saliendo del avión fueron a recoger sus cosas entonces sin perder tiempo fueron hacia la salida del puerto con una sonrisa.

Luego de eso fueron caminado con destino hacia Pueblo Paleta cruzando el mismo camino que con nostalgia le recordaba cuantas veces a estado luego de terminar su viaje, entonces siguiendo su camino llegaron al fin a su pueblo natal.

\- Pikachu al fin estamos en casa - Expreso contento mientras veía el bello paisaje, Pikachu no se quedaba atrás ya que se había bajado de su hombro mientras respiraba muy hondo para luego expulsa sintiendo relajado cada vez que estaba en su hogar - Veo que te alegra mucho amigo, bien vayamos a visitar al profesor Oak.

Dicho esto fueron directo hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak a toda marcha, no les había tomado demasiado tiempo al llegar fueron hacia la puerta donde fueron recibidos por Tracey que este los llevo hacia el profesor para cuando llegaron fueron recibidos cordialmente por el profesor.

\- Ash muchacho has vuelto - Dijo el profesor al verlo de nuevo con una sonrisa.

\- Es bueno volverlo a ver - Respondió con muchos ánimos el muchacho - He vuelto de mi viaje, aunque volví a perder a liga - Dijo un poco triste pero luego se recupero para seguir hablando - Pero tuve muy buenos recuerdos en mi viaje con mis amigos.

\- Me alegro que aunque volvieras a perder siempre tenga esos ánimos de seguir adelante - Respondió al ver como Ash había madurado en su comportamiento.

\- Gracias profesor Oak - Agradeció con una sonrisa característica de él.

\- Bueno muchacho será mejor que vayas a visitar a tu mamá que debe de estar esperándote.

\- Tienes razón profesor debo ir con ella de seguro me debe estar esperando con un gran festín - Luego decir eso se despidió del profesor Oak y Tracey para dirigirse rumbo a su casa.

El camino no era tan largo ya que en unos minutos se encontraba en la puerta de su hogar entonces sin perder tiempo fue a tocar la puerta espero unos segundo para ser abierto por Mr. Mime que lo recibió con una sonrisa mientras llamaba a su madre.

\- Ash hijo has vuelto - Dijo con suma alegría al verlo que no perdió tiempo en abrazarlo.

\- Mamá me estas ahogando - Dijo cortante ya que perdía el aire por el fuerte abrazo de su progenitora.

\- Lo siento hijo es la emoción de volverte a ver - Dijo soltando el abrazo mientras el azabache recuperaba el aliento - Bueno podrías pasar ya que prepare una deliciosa comida por tu regreso y luego puedes contarme todas tus aventuras que tuviste en tu viaje.

\- Por supuesto mamá ya me estaba muriendo de hambre, ya que no comimos desde que llegamos - Respondió de manera cómica al gruñir su estomago - Vamos Pikachu a comer.

\- Pika - Dijo el roedor eléctrico mientras ambos pasaban a la casa.

Entonces al entrar fuero directo a la mesa donde tenia preparado la comida, donde Ash y Pikachu sonrieron al ver que al instante fueron a sentarse para comenzar a comer junto con su madre y Mr . Mime que estaban sentándose recién, entonces en el transcurso que estaban comiendo Ash se tomaba su tiempo contando sus aventuras que tuvo en la región donde le contaba de su compañeros de viaje, los nuevos pokémon, rivales que conoció y para terminar el resultado de la liga que aunque lo había perdido se sentía orgulloso de haber llegado hasta donde pudo junto con sus pokémon.

\- Ya veo hijo, has vivido grandes experiencias en tu viaje - Hablo al escuchar todo lo que su hijo le detallo entonces se quedo viendo por un momento a su hijo para preguntar lo siguiente - Ahora que piensas hacer hijo - Pregunto al conocer bien la actitud de su hijo al tener siempre algo nuevo que hacer.

\- Bueno aún no tengo idea de lo que haré realmente - Dijo con dudas al no saber que haría ahora - Pero creó que podría quedarme un tiempo contigo y entrenar con mis demás pokémon ya que deben haberme extrañado desde hace tiempo ya que no los visito diario.

Al escuchar las nuevas ideas de su hijo acerca de lo que haría luego de terminar su viaje, Delia sabia que debía hacer que su retoño tuviera un relajamiento y alejarse por un tiempo del entrenamiento, no le tomo mucho tiempo idear un plan de descanso al recorda una región donde podía relajarse.

\- Hijo porque no te das unas vacaciones para que te relajes junto con Pikachu - Dijo de forma alegre a su hijo que miraba un poco dudoso a la idea.

\- ¿Vacaciones? - Se pregunto así mismo al escuchar la idea de su madre - Suena una genial idea podrías descansar en Kanto para luego entrenar.

\- Sabes Ash se me habría ocurrido una mejor idea para que descanses - Dijo dándole una mejor propuesta a su hijo.

\- Y ¿Donde podría pasar mis vacaciones? - Dijo con curiosidad mientras escuchaba la idea de su madre.

\- Se me ocurrió que valla a descansar en Alola ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- Si me acuerdo, ahí aprendí mucho en la escuela al saber las tradiciones de la región y de los nuevos pokémon - Respondió con un tono de nostalgia al recordar su estadía en la región.

\- Entonces ida a descansar en Alola - Le dijo alegre esperando la respuesta de su hijo.

No le tomo mucho tiempo para pensar al saber que la región tenia buenos lugares que no pudo conocer mientras estaba en la escuela entonces dio su respuesta.

\- Lo he decidido iré mamá te haré caso y me descansare en Alola - Dijo contento al decidir lo que haría pero luego añade algo más - Pero antes de viajar a Alola quisiera tomarme mi tiempo en estar contigo mamá ya que hace tiempo que no estoy en casa.

\- Hijo a pesar que ya no seas el mismo niño que comenzó su viaje aún sigues siendo bondadoso con tu madre - Respondió feliz con unas cuantas lagrimas al ver como su hijo ya tenia 24 años pero aún así para ella siempre sera su "pequeño" Ash entonces lo volvió a abrazar siendo correspondida por su hijo al entender los motivos de su progenitora siendo visto por Pikachu y Mr. Mime que solo veía la escena con una sonrisa.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

\- Y así fue como llegue acá en Alola - Dijo Ash terminado de contar el motivo de su estadía en la región.

\- Vaya Ash fue muy considerado de tu parte pasar tiempo con tu madre, me alegro de que ahora seas un chico maduro ya que cuando te volví a ver en Unova no eras más que un niñito jajaja - Dijo riendo un poco al ver el cambio de su amigo recodando los momentos vividos en Sinnoh como en Unova.

\- No tenias que hacerme recordar esos momento además cambie mucho en mi viaje en Kalos - Respondió un poco avergonzado al escuchar de nuevo la palabra "niñito" para cuando Dawn dejo de reír era el turno del azabache en preguntar - Y ¿Que haces en Alola Dawn?

\- Yo decidí viajar para tener nuevas ideas para mis concursos y escuche lo grandioso que era en la región de Alola entonces decidí pasar un tiempo en al región y aquí me encuentras - Respondió de manera carismática guiñando el ojo mientras veía al azabache con una sonrisa.

\- Ya veo tu también estas aquí para relajarte - Dijo entendiendo el asunto de la coordinadora.

\- Oye Ash me preguntaba si no quiere venir conmigo al festival que va a celebrar en la noche - Dijo de manera amable Dawn al invitar a su amigo.

\- Me parece buena idea Dawn ¿Que dices Pikachu? - Dijo emocionado de escuchar sobre el festival.

\- Pika - Respondió dando a entender que le encanta la idea.

\- Entonces esta dicho para ir juntos - Se expreso contenta al escuchar las respuestas de sus amigos entonces luego de terminar de comer, Dawn fue la primera en irse pero antes de marcharse del lugar le dijo unas cuantas palabras - Te espere esperando en la entrada

\- Esta bien - Respondió mientras veía como su amiga se iba del lugar entonces al acabar también de comer decidió irse a su habitación junto con Pikachu.

Para cuando fueron hacia el hotel donde se hospedaba en su estadía en la región, entrenador de Kanto dejo sus cosas que tenia e cuando fue a la playa mientras reposaba en su cama Pikachu imito lo mismo que su compañero quedando dormido al instante mientras que a Ash solo tenia algo en mente y era disfrutar de estas vacaciones que le recomendó su mamá aunque debía admitir que fue una sorpresa volver a ver a su amiga Dawn que al igual que él tenias los mismo motivos aunque de forma diferente.

\- (Bien debo descansar antes de que comience el festival) - Con ese pensamiento se quedo dormido.

En otra parte de mismo hotel se encontraba Dawn que se arreglaba el cabello luego de haber ido a disfrutar la playa estaba sumida en lo que ocurrió recientemente nunca pensó encontrarse a Ash y Pikachu en la región eso le llenaba de felicidad por volverlos a ver luego de un tiempo.

\- Bien debo prepararme para el festival - Se dijo contenta mientras se arreglaba pero entonces se llevo una sorpresa a ver como Piplup se había levantado ya que se encontraba durmiendo en la cama de la chica - Veo que al fin despiertas dormilón.

\- Pi plup - Dijo el pokémon de agua que se sobaba los ojos para luego ver a su entrenador que estaba contenta, la chica se percata de la mirada de su pokémon.

\- Sabes a quien me encontré en la playa Piplup - Dijo en un tono misterioso dando curiosidad a su pokémon que se acerco para saberlo - Bien te lo contare.

Entonces Dawn contó todo lo ocurrido en la playa desde el comienzo dándole una grata sorpresa al pokémon al saber lo sucedido.

Continuara...

Hola a todos se van a preguntar de que va esta historia bien para empezar solo sera historia pequeñas sobre un shipping en especifico el primer episodio no hay lemon pero al avanzar ya habrá jejeje me he inspirado gracias al fin de Albe20 que es "La última tentación de Ash" y también "parejas inusuales serie de one shots" que me dio la idea de combinarlo para crear este fic, además que gracias a él he aprendido a llevar bien las escenas lemon, aunque la diferencia es que trato lo más posible de llevar la personalidad de los personajes y dar el gusto a todos con sus parejas favoritas espero que les guste esta nueva temática que estoy dando y sobre todo agradecer a Albe20 por inspirarme a crear este fic, bien denle me gusta y comente que les pareció el capitulo Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores.


	2. Pearlshipping (Parte 2)

Hola a todos los lectores que esperaban estas historias tan geniales (claro porque estas tendrán lemon). Gracias al apoyo que me dan pues tarde demasiado en actualizar por mis demás historias que aún falta publicar pero gracias a la imaginación como mi creatividad me dio fuerzas para dar el segundo capitulo del Pearl, espero que lo disfruten pues comencemos.

Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de "Pokémon Company", yo solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fic.

 ** _Capitulo 2: Pearlshipping (Parte 2)_**

Era las nueve de la noche, el cielo se oscurecía a su paso dejando el cielo iluminado por la luz de la Luna, en eso Ash que se encontraba listo para el festival, solo trae puesto una ropa de vestir simple con un short corto y un polo de color azul mientras veía la hora del reloj que estaba colgada en la pared.

\- Vaya, ya es la hora ¡Vamos Pikachu! - En eso el pokémon amarillo que se encontraba viendo por la ventana al oír el llamado del chico fue directo hacia él.

\- Veo que estas emocionado por ver el festival amigo.

\- ¡Pika!

\- Yo también estoy contento, es bueno que Dawn nos halla invitado - Dijo poniéndose las sandalias para salir mientras su compañero se subía al hombro - ¡Vamos al festival!

Luego de una caminata el entrenador de Kanto llego a dicho lugar que para su sorpresa era en el aire libre, aún faltaba para que comenzada dicho evento, así que decidió esperar a su amiga de cabello azul, pasado solo unos cinco minutos Dawn hacia su aparición pero no sola pues venia acompañada de alguien conocido para Ash y Pikachu.

\- Ah... lamento la demora - Se disculpo la joven coordinadora mientras trataba de respirar, luego hacer una carrera desde su hotel.

\- No te preocupes Dawn, solo ha pasado unos minutos desde que llegamos además apuesto que esa demora, se debe al tratar de arreglarte para el festival o me equivoco.

\- Claro que si, nunca salgo sin estar bien arreglada - Dijo Dawn sabiendo como era la manía del chico al no entender a las mujeres.

\- Sabes te entiendo sobre tu arreglo, he aprendido muy bien la importancia de la presencia de una chica al estar viajando por varias regiones.

\- ¡Vaya Ash! Me sorprende lo mucho que has aprendido sobre las personas en especial las chicas, pues eras muy infantil que solo estaba interesado en las batallas pokémon.

\- (¿Eso fue un elogio o una burla?) - Dejo sus pensamientos al notar al pequeño pokémon azul - ¡Es bueno verte de nuevo Piplup!

\- Pi plup - Saludo este al grupo pero en eso Pikachu salto del hombro de su entrenador para hablar con su amigo de Sinnoh.

\- Veo que se han extrañado luego de la despedida en Unova, ¿No lo crees Ash?

\- Por supuesto, no se han visto desde hace años es normal que lo habrá extrañado, al igual que te extrañe yo a ti - Esto lo dijo sin pensar en las palabras mencionadas mientras colocaba sus manos hacia atrás para recostarlas en su cuello peor luego nota el silencio de su amiga - ¿Ocurre algo Dawn?

La chica estaba sumida en su mente al escuchar las palabras de su amigo diciéndose "Me extraño durante estos años" otro decía "Tonta, solo lo dijo por nuestra amistad". Entre otras ideas más que no podía saber con exactitud el motivo de su concentración mientras se decía "¿Acaso estoy sintiendo atracción hacia mi amigo?".

\- Tierra hablando a Dawn, te encuentras ahí - En eso la chica salio de su trance para ver a su amigo junto a los pokémon que la estaba viendo curiosos - Ah... lo siento chicos, estaba pensando en algo no muy importante nada más.

\- Eso lo explica todo, Dawn que estabas pensando para estar tan concentrada - Pregunto curioso Ash pues sabia su amiga no era muy distraída como sus otras amigas que conoció en sus viajes.

Dawn no podía decirle sobre lo que la mantuve pensando, hasta que se le ocurrió algo ingenioso - Estaba pensando en mis futuros proyectos de presentación.

\- Ya veo... me alegro por ti Dawn, siempre pensando sobre tus sueños, es algo admirable - Ash alago lo increíble hazaña de la chica de ojos azules.

Dawn estaba contenta por el apoyo del chico, aún sabiendo que solo lo dijo para evadir la pregunta - Gracias Ash, bien disfrutemos del festival que para eso hemos venido, vamos - Dawn solo tomo la mano del entrenador mientras lo llevaba adentro del evento siendo seguidos por sus dos pokémon, ella noto el cambio de Ash que incluso le sorprendió la madurez que llego alcanzar - (Ya no debo decirle infantil).

Luego de aquella batalla de ideas de parte de Dawn, ambos disfrutaron de las grandes atracciones de la región, donde observaban a los artistas junto a sus dos Marowak en la forma Alola presentando una bonita danza con sus huesos luego de prenderse en fuego, se presentaron también la elegante presentación de un grupo musical donde los pokémon se encargaban de darle bonita actuación junto con la música. Luego de acabar las presentaciones del festival, eran las doce de madrugad, a lo cual Ash se ofreció en llevar a Dawn hacia su hotel para que estuviera a salvo del peligro por la noche mientras ambos cargaban a sus respectivos pokémon que se habían quedado dormidos por el cansancio del sueño.

\- Gracias Dawn, fue divertido el festival necesitaba relajarme un poco - El chico se mostraba agradecido por la ayuda de su amiga y esta también lo vio con una sonrisa.

\- Te equivocas Ash, en realidad nos sirvió a los dos para relajarnos después de tantos viajes - Dawn se ponía a recordar todo el esfuerzo de sus presentaciones, lo cual era un motivo por lo cual estaba agradecida de realiza, cosa que fue vista por el azabache.

\- Entonces estamos iguales jajaja - Rió al igual que su amiga y noto lo mucho que había cambiado desde su viaje en su región natal y claro su reencuentro en la región de Unova, no sabia como explicarlo pero lo notaba diferente de lo usual o solo era imaginaciones suyas.

Al llegar al hotel donde se alojaba Dawn, ambos se estaban despidieron en eso la chica le da un beso corto en la mejilla diciendo que se había divertido mucho a su lado para luego pasar a la entrada del lugar, este solo se quedo impresionado por la beso improvisado de su amiga, aunque no sea la primera vez que lo besan en ese lado, sino por como ella lo expreso pues conocía muy bien a Dawn pero luego recordó que había pasado tiempo y solo pensó que ella también maduro a su propia manera, sin tomar importancia del asunto siguió su camino hacia su hospedaje.

Dawn ya estando dentro de su habitación coloco a su pokémon azul en la cama mientras se dirigía al lavado pues por una extraña razón sudo desde que entro, llego a lavarse el rostro para quitarse aquel el sudor, en eso cuando observaba el pequeño espejo colgado en la pared noto algo singular estaba "sonrojada" eso llamo su atención.

\- (¿Porque estoy con la cara roja?) - Se decía si misma tratando de encontrar una respuesta concuerda una y otra vez se preguntaba lo mismo... en eso solo se pregunto si Ash había llegado bien en el hotel donde se hospedaba, hasta que de nuevo sintió aquel rubor que empezaba molestarla, aquel color rojizo había vuelto a adorna sus mejillas de la coordinadora solo al nombrar el nombre del chico, hasta que su mente hizo "click", en donde comprendió que parte de la causa del rubor se debía al chico de ojos marrones, al encontrar el motivo solo falto una cosa muy simple de explicar y eso era "la causa". No le tomo mucho tiempo analizar pues llego a definir que pudo haber sido aquel pequeño beso que le dio, ese la extraño que aquel pequeño contacto de sus labios en la mejilla de su amigo no significaba mucho que digamos o eso era lo que creía... pero una nueva pregunta surgió de repente porque motivo, causa y circunstancia lo beso. Ahora se encontraba en un dilema con su mente, ella solo se dijo "Le agradecí por el festival" y otra decía "¡Ahhhhhhhh! Lo bese por haber estado conmigo", Dawn le provoco rareza en ese último, su sueño la había alejado un poco de los chicos que no pensaba sobre una relación sentimental, rió bajo al recordarlo tal vez se había puesto sentimental al verlo de nuevo, aunque lo otro fue como lo veía ahora le resultaba lindo eso lo admitía, no actuar de forma tan infantil eso lo demostró en el transcurso del festival entonces ¿Cuál era la razón que estuviera de esa manera?

\- No debo pensar mucho, calma Dawn... - Se relajaba con sus propias palabras hasta que decidió resolver el problema con su amigo - Le pediré que valla conmigo mañana a un paseo, si eso haré.

Resulto el caso o eso pensaba la chica, se fue a acostar en su suave cama luego de ponerse su pijama pensando lo que haría mañana.

Había transcurrido horas era un nuevo día en la calurosa región de Alola, las palmeras con el radiante sol dando una agradable día, en eso Ash que se había despertado luego de sentir los rayos de sol en su cara, fue directo a cambiarse para dar con su rutina del día junto con Pikachu fue directo hacia la salida del hotel con destino al restaurante más cercano, cuando llego se encontró con Dawn que se encontraba sentada en una mesa, Ash se dio cuenta que le hacia señales con la mano entiendo que se sentara junto a ella, al llegar se sentó al igual que su pokémon.

Dawn venia con un largo vestido de color azul, Ash entendió y luego lo vio lógico al tratarse de Alola donde hacia calor fuerte, ella tomaba una refrescante limonada para cuando se lo acabo decidió hablar con el chico.

\- Buenos días Ash - Contesto de manera natural - Sabia que te encontraría de nuevo en el mismo restaurante.

\- Has venido a buscarme, Dawn.

\- Claro, es que tengo algo que decirte - Esto último lo dijo con voz un poco trabada.

\- ¿A si? ¿Y que quieres decirme con tanta importancia?

\- Bueno... lo que quiero pedirte es que tengamos un paseo juntos - Para Dawn era un poco difícil decirlo tan abiertamente.

\- Me parece una buena idea, Pikachu también estaría encantado de ir con nosotros.

\- Es-Espera un momento Ash, solo lo dije para solo nosotros dos, no quiero decir que Pikachu sea una molestia ni nada por el estilo... es solo que quiero hablar de los buenos tiempo que vivimos nuestras aventuras - Se explico de manera un poco nerviosa e intranquila por como lo vería el chico sabiendo el cariño que le tiene a su amigo.

\- No me parece tan malo, aunque Pikachu no se lo tomaría a mal, ¿Verdad amigo?

\- Pika - Respondió el carismático pokémon que no le molestaba dejar solo a su entrenador.

\- Gracias Pikachu - Agradeció Dawn acariciándole la cabeza por la compresión del pequeño pokémon amarillo - Nos vemos en el parque cercano de la cuidad, en el mediodía.

\- ¿Ya te vas? - Noto como la peliazul se empezaba a levantar de su asiento.

\- Solo he venido a tomar una limonada mientras te esperaba.

\- Entonces nos vemos al mediodía - Luego de eso la chica salio del lugar, sabiendo que debía verla en el parque, en eso su estomago gruño habiéndose olvidado del motivo de su visita al restaurante - Bien Pikachu, hay que comer hasta reventar.

Al mediodía ya estaba Ash en el parque luego de dejar a Pikachu en su cuarto con comida por si acaso demoraba en llegar, dejo de pensar al oír la voz de Dawn que venia llegando.

\- Perdón por la tardanza - Se excuso la chica.

\- Descuida yo también recién vengo.

\- Menos mal...

\- Bien ¿A donde quieres ir? - Le recomendó a su amiga de elegir el lugar.

\- Pues... porque no visitamos primero los lugares turísticos, he visto cosas interesantes para comprar.

\- Entonces en marcha.

Se dirigieron directos al centro turístico de la cuidad, al llegar Dawn se quedo impresionada por cada accesorios que encontraba a su paso en especial los muñecos de Mimikyu pues eran adorables por tener la apariencia de un Pikachu, había transcurrido horas llenos de visitas en cada tienda hasta llegar a la noche.

\- Vaya a sido fabuloso este paseo, ¿no lo crees Ash?

\- Si claro Dawn pero... podrías ayudarme con estas bolsas que compraste... son demasiadas pesadas - Se quejo el chico por el montón de bolsas que llevaba en ambos brazos.

\- Lo siento Ash, déjame ayudarte con las bolsas jeje - Se disculpo la chica mientras tomaba un par siguiendo su camino hasta que diviso un lugar para descansar - Mira Ash porque no descansamos en ese banco de ahí.

\- Buena idea, esta que me duele los brazos de tanto carga - Al deja las bolsas en el suelo procediendo a sentarse, suspirando aliviado.

En eso Dawn decidió charla un rato con el azabache, puesto que le incomodaba este silencio por alguna razón y su cuerpo temblaba o tal vez se debía al aire frió de la noche.

\- Ash, ¿Como te ha ido en tus viajes? - Lanzo su primera pregunta para saber un poco de él.

\- Como siempre buscando ganar una liga, conseguir nuevos pokémon y amigos que conocí en mis viajes.

Al escuchar la palabra "amigos", tuvo curiosidad en conocer de ellos, en especifico más a las chicas que lo acompañaron pues solo conocía a May y Iris.

\- ¿Y podrías decirme acerca de tus amigos que has conocido? - Pregunto curiosa sin llamar la atención de su verdadero motivo.

\- Claro - Respondió sin sospechar de algo, aliviándola a la joven de cabellera azul por la ingenuidad de su amigo, luego de eso contó a cada amigo que conoció en las diferentes regiones donde nombro a todos. Dawn al final tuvo la información las chicas que estuvieron la mayor parte de su estadía en la región.

En eso sintió una pequeña molestia sobre aquellas amigas, no sabia con exactitud esa pequeña punzada, pensó que podría deberse por lo caballeroso o generoso que eran con ellas a diferencia de las anteriores, su conciencia dio la posible respuesta que buscaba en una sola palabra "celos".

\- (No,no,no... no puedo estar celosa de sus amigas de viaje) - Sacudió la cabeza quitando esa loca idea.

\- ¿Sucede algo Dawn? - Ash noto el cambio de la chica al mover la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No es nada...- Respondió quitando la duda de su amigo, aún así tenia dudas al respecto sobre esos "celos" que según ella tenia aunque no estaba muy segura - Oye Ash, puedes decirme... ¿Que piensas sobre mi?

\- ¿Sobre ti? Uh... pues eres alguien simpática... tienes buenos gustos sobre tu aspecto... eres muy amigable con todos y eres muy buena en los combates.

Dawn se quedo por un momento contenta por como la veía el chico, su yo interno gritaba "¡QUE FELIZ SOY!", en eso se sonrojo por lo mencionado, no podía creer que estuviera sintiendo algo diferente por él, lo medito un poco en lo ocurrido en estos días hasta que comprendió algo, nunca creyó que se hubiera enamorado de Ash pero no podía negar que estar cerca del chico, le producía diferentes tipos de sentir.

\- Daaaaaawn ¿Me oyes?

\- ¡Ah! Lo siento Ash estaba de nuevo sumergida en mis pensamientos.

\- Sobre tus sueños, ¿Verdad?

\- C-Claro mis sueños - No podía decirle aún sobre este sentimiento.

\- Bien ya estoy mejor, es momento de irnos - En eso se levanto para proseguir a coger las bolsas, Dawn hizo lo mismo ahora volviendo a caminar.

Al llegar al hotel donde se hospedaba Dawn, él chico de ojos marrones se ofreció a llevarle de manera educada las bolsas hasta su cuarto. Al llegar a la puerta saco su llave y lo introdujo en segundos se abrió dejando pasar a ambos, en ese momento Ash dejo las bolsas en la mesa para luego observar el cuarto de su amiga.

\- (Es más grande que mi propio cuarto).

\- Ash gracias por la ayuda de las bolsas, toma como agradecimiento - Dijo entregándole un vaso de jugo que saco de la refrigeradora.

\- Gracias - Dijo tomando el vaso para beber todo - ¡Ah, que refrescante!

Al acabar de tomar decidió que era tiempo de irse.

\- Bien es hora de irme - Cuando se iba a ir, noto algo curioso - ¿Donde esta Piplup?

\- Esta en su pokéball - Respondió mostrando dicho objecto en su mano, logrando saberlo.

\- Ya veo... hasta la próxima Dawn - Dijo levantándose de su asiento yendo hacia la puerta siendo.

\- Espera Ash - En eso Dawn se levanto con un collar en su mano - Quiero entregarte esto como un regalo por la ayuda y claro el paseo.

Para cuando estaba cerca de Ash con el regalo, en un descuido piso mal cayendo juntos en el piso. En ese momento Dawn que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados luego de la caída pero sintió cae en algo o mejor dicho en alguien que al comenzar abrirlos de nuevo, se llevo una sorpresa que la dejo tan roja como un tomate, se encontraba encima de Ash muy cerca de su rostro, esto fue debido al caerse luego de su tropiezo.

\- Te encuentras bien Dawn - Pregunto viendo a la chica toda roja comenzando a preocuparse por el color - ¿Te sucede algo?

Ella no respondía nada estaba sumida en un mar de nervios en donde su conciencia le decía "bésalo, bésalo, bésalo" una y otra vez, tratando ser fuerte consigo misma se negaba a hacerlo pero su mente volvía decirle "Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo" estaba empezando a fastidiar esa voz de su conciencia en su cabeza tratando de guía sus emociones pero entonces cayo en cuenta algo "¿Qué sentía por Ash?" no lo sabia con claridad estaba entre el "Amor" o "Amistad", era una paradoja entre ambas cosas que estaba molestando su cabeza "No lo sabrás hasta que lo pierdas" volvía aquella voz diciendo algo que volvió a preocuparse, "Sabes el miedo que sientes si no lo vuelves a ver". Aquellas palabras dieron un fatal para ella que comprendió al instante todo desde ahora los celos, los sonrojos, las sonrisas todo eso fue gracias a Ash fue cuando cayo en cuenta que estaba enamorada de él "Al fin te das cuenta", no contesto la chica de alguna manera había perdido contra sus pensamientos, sabia que no podría detener lo que haría su... corazón.

\- ¿Dawn esta bi...?

Ash se quedo sorprendido y a la vez impactado con lo que sucedió en ese mismo instante, tenia los ojos muy abierto viendo como su mejor amiga Dawn lo estaba... ¡BESANDO! en los labios de una manera desesperada como inexperta.

Continuará...

Hasta acá con el segundo capitulo del Pearlshipping en donde las cosas empiezan a ponerse muy buenas, el tercer capitulo se mostrara lo que tanto esperan jejeje aviso que luego de acabar el Pearl aparecerá un nuevo shipping que sera sorpresa y una cosa cada historia es distinta a la otra osea habrá mundos alternos de las parejas para dar un poco de emoción a la trama. Agradezco la espera que hicieron pues me tarde demasiado, debido a mis otros fics pero ahora me mantendré con calma y serenidad para tener las actualización nueva sin tardanza, bien comente que les pareció el capitulo y claro dejen sus ideas sobre los siguientes shipping para que aparezca en la historia, Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores.

Respondiendo comentarios por Emilion:

\- blackhawk95: Gracias por el apoyo, sobre el Pearlshipping le saco potencial por la amistad y confianza que tienen ambos y claro convertirlo en amor, pues me base esa idea en la historia, disfruta del capitulo.

\- Luffy Ketchum: Espero que te encante esta historia, me base en alguna cosas interesantes sobre la región Alola, te comprendo pero el Amourshipping tardará en salir, pues eso depende de los fans si lo pongo en el siguiente pero siempre esperaré tus comentarios, luego de acabar con el fic del Amourshipping claro jejeje.

\- La Luz de Orion: Sobre el Advanceshipping tenlo por seguro que lo pondré en mi historia, pues fue mi primer shipping en la serie de Pokémon, aún debo tomar un tiempo hasta el siguiente pero de que va estar va a estar.


	3. Pearlshipping (Parte 3)

Hola a todos he vuelto con el capitulo del Pearlshipping, saben este capitulo es muy especial pues me base en los personajes del anime, espero que lo disfruten del lemon que se me ocurrió además de agregar un poco de comedia para la situación, bien espero lo disfruten mucho, bien comencemos.

Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de "Pokémon Company", yo solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fic.

 ** _Capitulo 3: Pearlshipping (Parte 3)_**

La situación se había convertido de una escena accidental a algo desconocido para Ash que estaba en un dilema "¿Que estaba haciendo Dawn?" se decía mientras mostraba impresión en su mirada, nunca se espero un beso de ella en especial, en su estado actual entendía la situación a la perfección, pues había leído libros sobre la actitud de las chicas y esta era una clara referencia de que la peli-azul estaba enamorada de él, increíble pero cierto nunca espero estar en una situación con su amiga, aún estando en un estado mental sobre el asunto.

En cambio Dawn estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras seguía con su acto "desesperado" o "demostrativo", por un motivo en especial no quería abrirlos, uno por miedo y otro por su gran sonrojo que adornaba su bello rostro, ella se sentía avergonzada como emocionada "¡En que rara situación me he metido?" se decía al tener este tipo de experiencia con un chico, "¡Ah... se siente tan bien sus labios!" decía aquella voz de manera enamoradiza, "¡Cállate por tu culpa, estoy metida en esta situación!", Dawn culpaba a esa voz en su cabeza por meterla en algo que nunca pensó que ocurriría, "Debes ser honesta contigo misma, hasta lo disfrutas" decía de manera burlona dando un tic de molestia por tener la razón. Entonces la chica de ojos azules se dio cuenta de algo en especifico "¡¿Cuánto tiempo estamos en esta posición tan incomoda?!, en eso cayo en cuenta la diferencia de tiempo entre su mente y el mundo real "¡¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?!", se pregunto con incertidumbre la muchacha, pues había pasado más de 5 minutos o eso creía "Jijiji al parecer el tiempo se detiene con su beso, "¡AH, es como en las películas románticas que hermoso!" decía aquella voz con una pequeña risa enamoradiza, "¡Ya para es demasiada información para mi!" dijo Dawn deteniendo esas ideas de una vez mientras trataba de volver otra vez en si.

En eso para ambos reaccionaron ante el beso por el simple hecho que les faltaba el bendito y útil "aire", la primera fue Dawn que se paro de inmediato como si Girantina se la llevara al "Mundo Distorsión" quedando parada mientras respiraba de manera agitada por el beso, Ash que estaba aún en el suelo se paro de manera lenta mientras respiraba de manera calmada en eso dirigió su mirada en su amiga por lo ocurrido hace rato.

\- Dawn...¿Porque me besaste? - Trato de buscar la respuesta en primera de la chica.

\- Ah... bueno lo que sucedió fue que... ¡Ah si! me sentía débil por la caída y pose mi frente sobre ti pero un último momento falle el movimiento y mis labios se fueron con los tuyos, si... eso ocurrió - Decía de manera alarmante y cómica a la vez por agitar los brazos tratando de buscar una explicación.

\- Ya veo... ahora tiene sentido todo - Dijo con simple inocencia en las palabras de ella.

\- (¡Se lo creyó!) - Se decía sorprendida pero luego recordó que se trataba de Ash mientras suspiraba aliviada, "Al parecer su inocencia, te salvo el pellejo jajaja", de nuevo atacaba su conciencia a la pobre de Dawn aunque esta solo la ignoraba.

\- ¿Ah... Dawn estas ahí?

\- ¡Ah... si Ash me alegro que se halla resuelto jajaja! - Exclamo sorprendida que de nuevo estuviera en su mente que le sonrió de manera nerviosa.

\- Bueno nos vemos, Dawn - Con decir eso, el azabache se marchaba hacia la puerta.

\- Oye Ash, no te olvidas de algo - Respondió la chica mostrando entre su mano un collar.

\- ¡Ah verdad el regalo! - En eso toma el objecto de la mano de su amiga mientras le agradecía por el regalo, ahora saliendo del lugar.

\- Adiós Ash - Dijo viendo como el chico de ojos marrones cerraba la puerta, en eso Dawn lo primero que hizo fue tirarse en su cama mientras recordaba todo lo ocurrido entonces dio un gran suspiro mirando el techo de su cuarto - Al final todo quedo en nada...

\- "Que esperabas con esa excusa tan pobre".

\- Déjame en paz, quiero descansar he tenido un día muy difícil por tu culpa - Estaba fastidiada Dawn que solo se le ocurrió meter la almohada en su cara para no oírla más.

\- "Dawn,Dawn,Dawn... si hubieras dicho lo que sientes a Ash, hubieran terminado juntos en la misma cama y luego...pa,pa,pa premio doble en una sola noche".

\- Ca-Cállate, ni siquiera soy de esa clase de chica - Respondió avergonzada nunca en su vida había pensado en esa posibilidad y menos en su conciencia.

\- "Vamos Dawn, debes recordar que ya no eres la dulce niña de 10 años que comenzó su viaje para ser la mejor coordinadora, ahora eres una adulta que sabe definir sus emociones y claro nuevas cosas en la vida".

\- ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

\- "Es obvio que el beso fue provocado nada más ni nada menos que por ti misma, reaccionaste de esa manera por tus emociones sentimentales kukuku ¡Ah... la pequeña Dawn ha madurado!" - Rió de manera burlona aquella voz en su cabeza hasta Dawn podría jurar que estaba soñadora.

\- Ah... no puedo negar que disfrute del beso pero... - Recordó ella su error de justificar esa acción - Ahora debe pensar que fue solo un accidente producto de mi caída.

\- "Uh... tienes razón lo arruinaste"

\- Vaya ayuda me has dado - Dijo de forma sarcástica.

\- "Pero no significa que sea el fin de esta historia de tu vida"

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- "Me refiero que hay varias maneras de lograr este cometido"

\- Te escucho - Dijo curiosa aunque se sentía rara de tratar de averiguar a si misma.

\- "Te lo diré, escucha cada palabra que voy a decirte"

Su conciencia empezó a contar su plan, cada detalle era revelado para la joven coordinadora para cuando acabo de relatar, Dawn estaba en un dilema en esa idea.

\- Desde cuando pienso de esa manera - Se dijo agobiada la pobre chica.

\- "Bueno al menos sabes que tienes una yo madura" - Exclamo de modo triunfante - "Ahora lo demás sera por tu propia cuenta Dawn"

\- Ah... necesito tomar un baño antes de dormir - Entonces se fue directo hacia el baño, al llegar ahí se desvistió por completo mientras entraba en la tina con agua tibia, se recostó para relajarse por todo lo ocurrido en eso observa su cuerpo de manera curiosa - Ahora que lo pienso, he madurado mucho.

\- "Al fin lo notaste pequeña Dawn, te convertiste en un bombón sexy incluso hasta a Kenny le hubiera dado un ataque" - Dawn no contesto a esa pregunta que de por si era molesto, solo agacho su cabeza en el agua para luego producir burbujas como distracción.

\- (Mañana sera un largo día) - Menciono ruborizada luego de escuchar aquel comentario de su conciencia.

En otro lado, Ash se encontraba recostado en su cama junto con Pikachu que estaba dormido, el entrenador de Kanto se encontraba pensativo en algo en especifico.

\- (Creo que debí comer antes de regresar a mi cuarto) - Fue lo único que se le ocurrió mientras su estomago rugía como un Snorlax hambriento.

-Trato de pensar otra cosa que no fuera comida, en eso pensó en los combates pokémon que aún debía ganar para ser el mejor, todo quedo tranquilo mientras cerraba los ojos para descansar, en eso una imagen se le vino a la cabeza y era aquel beso que tuvo con su amiga Dawn, cada momento, cada segundo que unieron esos labios por accidente. Al pensar en aquello abrió los ojos de repente abrumado o extrañado por pensar en eso, solo trato de recobrar el sentido mientras trataba de olvidar aquello, los minutos pasaban pero no daba resultado alguno, seguía recordando ese suceso, solo se resino mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño en eso pensó en algo tonto.

\- (Sabían a fresas) - Se dijo al recordar aquel beso no sabia a que se debía tal vez era por hambre o podría ser otra cosa que aún no entendía a la perfección luego de un conflicto interno al fin pudo dormir.

Desde ese día, Dawn había planeado al respecto sobre hacer ver a Ash de una manera diferente a su amistad, aquella prueba podría resulta difícil sabiendo como era el azabache pero tenia un punto a favor y era que ya no actuaba como antes, ahora era un chico maduro que sabría diferenciar aunque necesitaba dar un pequeño indicio.

Por eso ahora se encontraba en una mesa sentada, ya que había invitado en la mañana a Ash para hablar de cosas del pasado, ella tenia un plan y era dar unas pequeñas pistas al chico sobre sus sentimientos. Ahora era la tarde aquella invitación duro apenas dos horas aunque Dawn trataba de dar señales simplemente el chico solo respondía de manera normal, no entendía mucho sobre la insinuación de la chica, la peliazul solo suspiro sabiendo que seria complicado hacer que se diera cuenta, esa tarde termino volviendo a despedirse.

Desde ese momento Dawn seguiría con su plan, ella no se rendiría hasta que Ash supiera sobre sus sentimientos y saber si sentía lo mismo que ella.

Días iniciaban y días terminaban, ambos jóvenes acompañados de sus respectivos pokémon fueron a varios lugares interesantes, siempre trataban de disfrutar de cada paisajes y cultura de la región, Dawn seguía con sus insinuaciones en eso noto como Ash estaba un poco confuso con las palabras de ella, eso la sorprendió un poco, cada vez el entrenador estaba comprendiendo sus preguntas, sabia que tarde o temprano lo entendería.

Desde ese tiempo había pasado unas dos semanas, era un tiempo muy largo pero a Dawn estaba ganando puntos con Ash, ahora el chico estaba cada vez entendiendo las cosas incluso supo los momentos que pasaba a su lado. Ella se encontraba satisfecha en que funcionaba cada vez más ahora era la noche, ella se encontraba en el parque, esperando la llegada del entrenador de Kanto.

\- (¿Cuánto tardara en venir?) - Se dijo mientras miraba la hora en su reloj.

\- "Vaya vaya Dawn, te veo emocionada esta noche" - Murmuro su conciencia.

\- (Ah... déjame tranquila por un momento) - Decía de manera normal.

\- "Sabes me agrada esta sensación la noche, las luces, el entorno del lugar has planeado muy bien para esta ocasión, pequeña Dawn".

\- (Solo fue una casualidad nada más) - Se defendió la chica de la acusación de aquella voz.

\- "Si tú lo dices... pero bueno ya dejare de molestarte, ahí viene tu príncipe azul"

\- (¡¿Eh?!)

En eso volteo su mirada y vio como se acercaba Ash hasta ella, solo le dedico una sonrisa mientras lo saludaba por su llegará.

\- Veo que llegue a tiempo - Dijo tomando acercándose a la chica.

\- Bien que tan si nos sentamos en el pasto - Dijo mientras se iba a dicho lugar.

\- Esta bien, Dawn.

Ambos fueron hacia el césped del lugar mientras veían el paisaje tan bello y pintoresco.

\- ¿No has traído a Pikachu? - Pregunto curiosa al no notar la presencia del Pokémon.

\- Esta descansando luego de haber tenido un combate pokémon en la tarde - Menciono el motivo de que su compañero no los acompañe esta noche.

\- Ya veo... enserio ustedes a pesar que están para descansar, siguen con las batallas pokémon.

\- Es algo que no puedo evitar jajaja.

\- Vaya... no se evitar tu pasión por los combates - Dijo entendiendo el asunto del chico y su gran sueño - ¿Como te ido últimamente?

\- Bueno sobre eso... todo a sido normal.

\- (¿Normal?) - Se pregunto viendo que tal vez no halla surtido efecto esas suposiciones - Entiendo... a mi de igual manera me sucede.

\- Ya veo... - Entonces poso su mirada al cielo mientras veía las nubes oscuras junto con la luna, al no encontrar otra pregunta.

\- (Vaya entonces solo fue puras ilusiones) - Se dijo decepcionada.

\- Dawn... tienes novio.

\- ¡¿AH?! - La chica no se esperaba tal pregunta del chico - No ya te lo había dicho antes, solo he estado cumpliendo mi sueño como coordinadora, nunca tuvo interacción con alguien.

\- Perdón Dawn, me había olvidado de eso.

\- No te preocupes, te comprendo andas tan ocupado que te olvidas de algunas cosas - Ella estaba un poco extrañada por aquella pregunta que le hizo que quiso averiguar más - Oye Ash, has pensado que hacer luego de terminar tus vacaciones.

\- No lo he pensado aún... creo que lo primero que haré sera ir con mi mamá.

En eso Dawn estaba entendiendo un poco el asunto, sabia que le quedaba poco tiempo, siguió preguntando demás cosas, en lo cual el chico contestaba con total sinceridad hasta que llego a un punto complicado para ella.

\- Ash... ¿Me ves atractiva? - Dijo con dificultad y vergüenza interna pues nunca estaba siendo obvio en sus preguntas.

\- ¿Eh? Bueno fea no eres - Dijo rascándose la cabeza mientras Dawn estaba con una vena en la cara por aquella respuesta - Pero admito que te has vuelto hermosa desde la ultima vez que nos vimos.

Aquella respuesta la dejo atónita, no se esperaba que notara de gran manera su apariencia.

\- No me esperaba que dijeras todo eso de mi.

\- ¿Así? Yo ahora te veo como una chica linda y encantadora - Dijo de forma tranquila mientras ahora veía a la chica y noto algo raro en ella tenia la cara rojo como la anterior vez - ¿Te sientes bien, Dawn?

\- Claro Ash - Solo dijo eso, no tenia algún argumento que añadir estaba en un colapso emocional uno quería ocultar, sentía como al fin Ash la reconocía como una chica hermosa.

\- Sabes me preguntaba el motivo del parque en la noche pero sabes al final comprendí algo importante y es que me encanta hablar contigo sobre nuestras vidas, no se como decirlo pero me parece emocionante la actitud que ahora tienes ahora y claro eso incluye tu nueva apariencia.

\- Ash... - Dijo en voz baja mientras confirmaba el hecho que ahora la veía diferente a como era antes, estaba segura que debía decirlo ahora sus sentimientos, se armo de valor mientras dirigía su vista a los ojos del azabache - Ash sabes tengo algo que decirte.

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Cuál Dawn?

\- Desde que te volví a ver me alegre mucho, al principio me sentía emocionada por reencontrarnos luego de tantos años pero sabes cuanto más te conocí, me pareciste alguien agradable y...lindo pero lo que más me impresiono fue la manera que hallas avanzado en tu camino de ser un Maestro Pokémon, algo parecido al mio...

\- (Dawn...) - Se dijo confuso a que quería llegar con eso, estaba agradecido de volverla a ver incluso se sentía bien estar a su lado, en eso noto algo singular y era que empezaba a verla con detenimiento desde aquel incidente, dejo de pensar eso que aún no comprendía con exactitud mientras seguía escuchando.

\- Desde que te volví a ver... te veo de manera diferente a como eras antes, lo quiero decirte es que tu... tu... tu... - No tenia el valor necesario para decirlo, en eso recuerda lo ocurrido de antes no debía perder la única oportunidad que tenia, ya que le costo mucho llegar hasta aquí - ¡ME GUSTAS!

Luego de haber finalizado aquella confesión hacia el entrenador, este se mantenía un poco impactado nunca se había imaginado que ella tuviera sentimientos hacia su persona, no sabia que responder pero debía ser sincero con la chica.

\- Dawn, no sabia eso pero yo no siento algo por ti, te veo solo como una amiga - Dijo lo más suave que pudo.

En cambio ella se sentía como una tonta, sabia que se esperaba ese rechazo de parte de él pero comprendió que dolía no haber sido correspondida, quería llorar, quería salir corriendo de ahí... pero que la mantenía quieta aún, lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar sus manos, "No me digas que ya te das por vencida", ella no respondía o más bien no tenia ganas "Sabes algo... no deberías rendirte tan fácilmente, eres una mujer muy independiente y orgullosa", ella solo se quedaba escuchando lo que le decía una parte era cierta no debía rendirse, debía dar el primer paso aunque sea peligroso, tomando valor decidió que era hora de mostrar sus sentimientos de forma liberal.

\- Entonces al menos déjame mostrarte lo que siento - En eso sin esperar la opinión de Ash fue de manera rápida para luego besadlo como aquella vez con la diferencia de que no era casualidad.

Ash ahora estaba tratando de averiguar lo que había ocurrido hace poco, Dawn otra vez lo besaba trato de separarse de ella pero mantenía sus manos contra su rostro, en eso se dio cuenta los sentimientos de su amiga eran claros pero se preguntaba porque no se resistía a terminarlo, no lo comprendía con exactitud hasta recordó aquella vez cuando lo imagino en sus pensamientos, en eso cayo en cuenta de algo desde el beso se mantuvo pensante sobre ella, a miraba se sentía bien a su lado hasta le pregunto si tenia novio por su curiosidad, tarde se dio cuenta que sentía algo parecido a Dawn, estaba ¿enamorado de ella?, no lo sabia pero debía admitir que se sentía bien aquellos labios que eran dulces y suaves, así que solo se dejo llevar.

Luego de unos minutos ambos se separaron por falta de aire mientras trataban de conseguir el oxigeno que les faltaba, el azabache fue el primero en hablar.

\- Ahora vas a decirme que este beso fue accidental.

\- No lo haré, incluso debo decirte que la primera vez que te bese fue por impulso de mis emociones, ya no quiero ocultar lo que siento por ti, Ash.

\- Dawn... sabes yo no se que decirte pero debo admitir que no me resiste a seguir con eso, incluso luego de la otra vez pensé en aquello cada noche, no es como explicarlo es algo nuevo para mi.

\- Ash... al parecer no te has dado cuenta de tus propios sentimientos aunque a diferencia de mi, yo lo negaba.

\- Dawn, puedo besarte - Dijo esta vez sorprendiendo a la chica que solo asintió con la cabeza mientras el chico se acercaba a ella que tenia los ojos cerrados.

Cuando volvieron a sentir sus labios, algo nació para el entrenador podría estar seguro que se trataba de amor o que empezaba a sentir algo fuerte con Dawn. Entonces al acabar el beso que fue corto, ambos lo había disfrutado como experimentado algo nuevo que jamas creyeron posible.

\- Dawn, yo no estoy seguro del todo pero al parecer siento algo por ti.

\- No te preocupes Ash, te comprendo es difícil comprender a veces nuestros sentimientos - Dijo al analizar la situación en eso ve como el cielo oscurecía más dando a suponer que ya era demasiado tarde - Creo que es momento para volver.

\- Esta bien Dawn, déjame llevarte - Sin decir más el joven de ojos marrones junto con la coordinadora fueron hacia dicho lugar pero sentía que algo lo atormentaba en su interior.

Luego de unos diez minutos de camino fueron directo hacia el cuarto de la chica para despedirla, en eso para su sorpresa Dawn volteo a mirarlo.

\- Sabes Ash espero que después de lo ocurrido, volvamos a ser amigos - Le dijo con una sonrisa pero noto como era falsa, la comprendía estaba dolida.

\- (Porque me siento así) - Se dijo al escuchar que ella misma quería volver como antes lo ocurrido, él no lo aceptaba, no quería terminar ahí, sin poder especifica sus sentimientos hacia ella, cuando Dawn se disponía a cerrar a puerta, este lo detuvo con su mano.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Ash? - En eso se sorprendió en al manera en que el azabache comenzó a besadla, ella no se resistió y siguió con aquella sensación.

Ash cerro la puerta con su pierna mientras seguía besándola con devoción hasta que el aire de nuevo les falto, comenzando a recuperar el aire.

\- Dawn yo...

\- No digas nada, yo tampoco puedo resistirlo más, te amo como no tienes idea - En eso ella beso el cuello del azabache mientras este sentía la caricia de la chica.

\- D-Dawn - Solo se dejo sentir aquel magnifico placer que recorría por todo su cuerpo.

Aquel momento cambio cuando ambos al seguir con su juego de besos, Dawn sin pensarlo fue quitando el polo son sus manos dejando la parte arriba al descubierto, Ash no le molesto esa acción de la chica ya que sentía la misma sensación hasta podría decirse que se estaban llevando por la lujuria. En eso Ash comenzó a levantar también la blusa de ella, quitando encima aquella ropa revelando el sostén de la peliazul.

\- A-Ash que estamos haciendo - Dijo mientras gemía de manera lenta al sentir los labios del azabache sobre su cuello.

\- No lo se Dawn... pero no quiero detenerlo por ningún motivo - Dijo siguiendo con su acción.

\- Yo t-tampoco Ash.

Ambos estaban sumidos en aquella lucha que ambos llamaban desesperación, luego de tantos juegos ambos estaban en la cama mientras seguían con su juego de besos, ambos solo tenían sus ropas intimas mientras la demás ropa estaba tirada en el piso.

\- D-Dawn puedo - Dijo Ash con voz penosa mientras sostenía el seguro del sostén de la chica.

\- P-Puede ha-hacerlo - Respondió nerviosa y con pena al tener que responder.

Al sacar aquella prenda se revelo ante los ojos del azabache los senos de la chica, solo trago duro al ver por primera vez, noto que eran de tamaño mediano, no se equivoco a decir que se había vuelto hermosa, supo que Dawn estaba avergonzada al mostrarle algo personal, ahora comprendía ese mismo sentimiento no cabía ninguna duda amaba a Dawn, al fin pudo darse cuenta de ese sentimiento que fue difícil de descifrar.

\- Dawn te amo - Al decir esas palabras la peliazul supo que al fin pudo abrir el corazón de aquel despistado entrenador pero dejo de pensar al sentir la boca del azabache sobre su seno izquierdo.

\- Ah... Ash... - Decía entrecortado las palabras, disfrutaba del momento único que jamas pensó que ocurriría.

Ash seguía chupando el pezón mientras con el otro lo apretaba suavemente con su mano, aquella caricia hacia que Dawn sintiera placer que jamas se lo pudo imaginar, sentía ambos devoción por el otro no duraron por un segundo en quitarse la última prenda que tenían encima para proceder a sacarlo, ambos con un sonrojo se miraban llenos de amor y felicidad.

\- Ash puedes continuar.

\- Estas segura de esto Dawn.

\- Si, estoy segura porque después de todo te amo.

\- Yo también te amo.

Dicho esto Ash estaba preparado por lo que vendría, sabia muy bien sobre las relaciones entre parejas, aunque nunca se espero que lo fuera a usar, así que con mucho cuidado fue dirigiendo su miembro hacia la entrada de la chica, al principio fue torpe pues fallaba en entrar adentro de ella.

\- Déjame ayudarte - Dijo mientras posaba su mano sobre la parte intima del azabache indicándole el camino correcto - Acá debes entrar.

\- Lo siento Dawn... debes pensar que soy pésimo en esto.

\- No... es normal estas equivocaciones sabes al principio no sabia donde comenzar luego de besarte aquella vez pensé mejor en ocultarlo que revelarlo, dicho de otra forma ambos somos inexpertos en esto.

\- Dawn...

\- Por favor Ash, entra despacio es mi primera vez - Dijo temblorosa en su voz sabia a la perfección el dolor que sentiría al perder su virginidad.

\- Lo tendré Dawn, avísame si quieres que pare - En eso comenzó a introducir su miembro en las paredes vaginales de la chica, ambos sentía un placer a estar por primera vez conectados en eso sintió una barrera que no podía pasar, dando a entender que era la virginidad de Dawn, respiro profundo mientras comenzaba a introducir de manera lenta, en eso sintió como le apretaba la estrecha entrada de Dawn, sintió un tremendo placer que jamas imagino pero en cambio para ella era lo contrario, pues noto en su cara la mueca de dolor junto con un par de lágrimas.

\- (Duele, duele, duele, duele) - Se decía varias veces Dawn tratando de aliviar el dolor, nunca imagino sentirlo de esa manera.

\- ¡Dawn lo siento, ahora lo saco!

\- ¡NO LO HAGAS! - Dijo de manera suplicante mientras trataba de disminuir el dolor.

\- ¿Ah? - Se pregunto por aquella respuesta.

\- Solo déjalo ahí, hasta que ya no sienta dolor, por favor Ash - Dijo en tono suplicante no quería arruinar este hermoso momento en que unían sus vidas.

\- Esta bien Dawn - Ash se notaba preocupado por su estado pero decidió hacerle caso.

Ambos se quedaron así por un buen rato, aquel molesto dolor empezaba a desaparecer poco a poco, Dawn ya no sentía incomodidad en su intimidad pero ahora sentía un placer de sentir lo mismo que el azabache.

\- Ash... ya puede moverte, no siento tanto dolor como antes.

\- Esta bien - En eso comenzó a moverse de manera lenta ambos gemían ante el movimiento que solo seria el comienzo de algo magistral - Dawn se siente bien adentro tuyo, es húmedo y acogedor.

\- ¡Ah! A-Ash yo también me siento genial ¡AH! sentirte dentro de mi.

\- Yo también Dawn ah... no pensé que llegáramos hasta aquí en la misma cama - En eso siguió con sus movimientos más rápido.

Ambos gemían mientras seguía en aquella danza, Ash aún con los movimientos daba masajes a los pechos de Dawn provocando espasmo con cada caricia que daba, Dawn por su parte enrollaba sus piernas mientras movía sus caderas para sentir la penetración más firme.

\- ¡AH! ASH ESTAS ENTRANDO MUY PROFUNDO ¡AH! SE SIENTE GENIAL.

\- ¡Dawn! Tu cuerpo es maravilloso - En eso siente que estaba algo por salir - Dawn ya no puedo más estoy llegando a mi limite.

\- Yo también Ash estoy a punto de acabar.

En eso Ash se movió más rápido junto con Dawn que movía sus caderas a una velocidad increíble, hasta que ese momento llego en donde sintieron su primer orgasmo donde Ash soltaba su esencia en la chica mientras ella dejaba salir sus fluidos, aquel acto fue lo más placentero que hallan sentido en sus cortas vidas.

\- Te amo Ash.

\- Igual yo Dawn - Luego de eso ambos se dan un tierno beso finalizando aquel amor que fue al principio amistad.

Luego de acabar ambos se encontraban tapados en la cama por la sabana aún desnudos, pues el cansancio evito que se volvieran a vestir, Ash y Dawn tenían una sonrisa añadido con un pequeño sonrojo.

\- Ash te gusto - Pregunto de manera tímida.

-Claro fue lo mejor que he sentido en mi vida - Respondió de manera honesta.

\- Fue maravilloso - Menciono echándose en el brazo del azabache como una almohada quedando juntos.

\- Si fue increíble, sabes Dawn quiero decirte si quieres ser mi novia.

\- Menuda preguntas haces Ash luego de que lo hicimos - Pregunto de manera juguetona inflando los mofletes por tal pregunta - Pero mi respuesta es un si.

\- Me alegra mucho haberte conocido.

\- Yo también me alegro de haberte conocido.

Era una escena muy tierna en donde ambos iban a proseguir en dormir para el siguiente día en donde las cosas serian diferentes en su relación como pareja, donde pasarán sus vidas para sie...

\- ¡AH! - Fue el grito de la peliazul mientras su rostro mostraba una cara pálida.

\- ¡Sucede algo Dawn! - Pregunto preocupado por el grito de la chica.

\- Es...es...es...es - Dawn comenzó a tartamudear como si las palabras se le fueran de la boca.

\- ¡Dime Dawn que ocurre me preocupas!

\- Es...es...que...que ¡No usamos el poké condón!

\- ¿Poké condón? ¿Eso para que es...? ¡DAWN! - Se sorprendió al ver como la chica se había desmayado luego de mencionar el "pequeño problema" mientras un agitado azabache que trataba de despertar a su dulce coordinadora.

¿Fin?

Bueno chicos hasta aquí acaba el shipping de Ash y Dawn y lo termine de una manera muy entretenida, ya saben chicos no olviden usar protección en un acto sexual ¿eh?. Bien como lo prometí ahora el siguiente shipping sera de tan tan tan... el KalosKingshipping conformado por la hermosa reina de Kalos Aria, ahora las cosas se pondrá muy buenas en el siguiente capitulo pues aviso que cada historia tiene un rumbo distinto, me explico puedo hacer que exista mundo alterno o del anime, bien para los fans del Pearlshipping si se preguntan por el signo de interrogación es muy sencillo la historia de amor de Ash y Dawn no acabo por eso puse partes para disfrutar aún más y claro mostrar escenas muy candentes, bien comente que les pareció el capitulo Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores.

Respondiendo comentarios por Emilion:

\- bladetri: Gracias por el apoyo, disfruta del capitulo.

\- blackhawk95: Pues bien ahí esta tu respuesta compañero, me imagino que esperabas algo más divertido, disfruta del capitulo.

\- Luffy Ketchum: Bien amigo disfruta del capitulo y como sabrás no es el fin de esta pareja jejeje disfruta de este genial capitulo.

\- Koseik: Gracias por el apoyo acá tienes tu dosis de Pearlshipping.


	4. Kaloskingshipping (Parte 1)

Bien gente aquí les traigo el segundo shipping del fic, el KalosKingShipping que se basa en Ash x Aria, les informo a los lectores que tendrá una dinámica diferente en la historia para ser franco me base en la historia de un compañero escritor llamado Taisei Ayasaki de su fic "Todo comenzó como un rumor". Algunos ya habrá escuchado o lo habrán leído, el autor me dio permiso de hacerlo igual a su historia aunque tendrá mis toques mágicos de mi fic, espero que lo disfruten comencemos.

Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de "Pokémon Company", yo solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fic.

 ** _Capitulo 4: Kaloskingshipping (Parte 1)_**

\- Vamos Aria debemos escapar de los periodistas - Dije corriendo mientras tomaba su brazo mientras ambos eramos perseguido por los medios de comunicación.

\- Ash, no puedes corre un poco más despacio - Dijo la joven de cabellera roja siendo jalada por el chico de cabello oscuro.

Se que muchos se preguntaran como fue que Aria y yo terminamos de esta manera tan inusual siendo perseguidos por los periodistas, bien les contare como comenzó este lió tan problemático.

Hace un año yo viaje en la región de Kalos para participar en la liga regional, tuve grandes aventuras junto con mis compañeros Clemont, Bonnie y Serena, en eso tiempo tuvimos grandes momentos en especial con Serena que empece a sentir algo especial, logre reunir las ochos medallas para participar en donde hubo momentos de tensión en cada combate pero con mucho esfuerzo de mis pokémon logre llegar hasta la final donde me enfrentaba contra Alan, la batalla fue muy difícil pero gracias al poder de Greninja logramos ganar al poderoso Charizard X. Fue así como me corone campeón de la liga Kalos todos mis amigos me felicitaron por el triunfo, tiempo después Clemont y Bonnie se despidieron diciendo que debían hacerse cargo del gimnasio de cuidad Lumiose, Serena decidió ir a la región de Hoenn ahora que se inspiro en participar en los concursos pokémon, la despedida fue triste pero le desee lo mejor así fue como me quede junto a mis pokémon defendiendo mi puesto como campeón, eso fue el inicio de que mi vida cambiara.

Ahora me encontraba recorriendo la cuidad Lumiose junto con Pikachu luego de tener al fin tiempo libre, mi puesto fue algo agotador pero al fin a cabo es mi sueño. Me convertí en una inspiración para los jóvenes entrenadores de la región y a la vez en una celebridad en especial por las chicas que a cada rato recibía varias cartas la mayoría era de amor, ese fue el caso en que vivía.

\- ¡Miren! Es el campeón Ash.

\- Oh no, vayámonos Pikachu.

También olvide mencionar que al ser una parte importante en la región, los medios de comunicación como periodistas, paparazis, reporteros, etc. Esta parte de mi vida fue complicado, ya no podía salir tranquilo por la calle sin llamar la atención de los medios, ahora me encontraba corriendo o mejor dicho huyendo de las cámaras y teléfonos preparados para grabar o hacer unas fotos bueno para ellos eran normal por su oficio para mi era incomodo no encontrar un momento de tranquilidad.

Logre escapar de ellos escondiéndome en un callejón en el norte de la cuidad, en eso verifique que no había peligro en el área, al ver que no estaban suspire aliviado.

\- Bien Pikachu, al parecer ya se han ido - Dije quitando el sudor de mi frente por el cansancio de correr.

\- Pika pi - Dijo mi compañero.

\- Tienes razón amigo, es el precio de la fama - Reí un poco por lo dicho mientras comenzaba a salir del callejón junto con mi compañero - Bien no hay moros por la costa, vayámonos Pika...

Al pisar la calle el despistado entrenador choco con alguien que llevaba lentes oscuros, ambos cayeron por el choque mientras Pikachu observaba la escena.

\- Auch... lo siento mucho no vi que estabas pasando - Se disculpo con la persona que había caído junto con él, en eso observa los lentes en el suelo en donde los recogió de manera amable para cuando iba a entregárselo se llevo una gran sorpresa a ver de quien se trataba.

\- No te preocupes estoy bien - Dijo de manera amable, en eso ver sus lentes en la mano de aquella persona pensando que le estaba dando - Ah, gracias por regresar mis lent... ¡¿Ash?!

\- Ari...- Cuando iba a mencionar su nombre, ella se acerca a mi tapándome la boca y en eso la noto nerviosa.

\- Ash guarda silencio, por favor - Me suplico ella, en eso entendí su situación era igual a mi tenia dificultad con los medios por ser la famosa reina de Kalos, cuando iba a decir algo una voz o mejor dicho grito, nos alerto de lo que ocurría aunque fue demasiado tarde.

\- Miren ¡Es la famosa reina de Kalos Aria!

\- Además esta junto con el campeón Ash Ketchum.

Eran las voces de los medios que trataba de escapar pero ahora había incluido a Aria por mi culpa mientras más gente aparecía en el lugar al oír tan noticia.

Sabiendo que las cosas empeorarían tome la mano de Aria y corrimos tratando de escapar de ellos mientras Píkachu iba a nuestra lado, así fue como comenzó nuestro pequeño problema.

Había pasado diez minutos desde lo ocurrido con la gente que nos seguía.

\- Ash...ya no puedo seguir corriendo estoy cansada además que me duele el brazo por tu agarre - Dijo la joven de cabello rojo cansada por la maratón que estaba haciendo.

Sabia que no podíamos seguir corriendo por más tiempo en eso se me ocurrió una gran idea para escapar de este problema.

\- Pikachu usa rayo al suelo.

\- Pika ¡Chuuuuu!

En eso el ataque eléctrico provoco un gran polvo que detuvo el paso de la gente.

\- Muy bien es nuestra oportunidad de escapar - Dicho esto ambos corrieron a esconderse en algún lugar seguro fuera de la vista de sus seguidores.

\- ¿Dónde se habrán metido? - Pregunto al perder de vista a ambos.

\- Se habrá marchado cuando provocaron el polvo - Dijo otro sacando la conclusión.

\- Sera para la próxima, ahora hemos sacado una fantástica primicia - Luego de eso la gente de la farándula se marcharon del lugar.

\- Bien se han ido, no hay gente Aria - Dijo Ash que sacaba la cabeza viendo lo sucedido.

\- Menos mal... seria demasiado los problemas con mi presencia - Dijo aliviada mientras respiraba agitada por la caminata.

\- Aria perdona por los problemas causados, no quería incluirte en este asunto.

\- No te preocupes Ash, se muy bien tu problema por tu puesto de campeón pero... ¿Qué hacías en la calle sabiendo que había gente de los medios? - Pregunto curiosa la chica.

\- Estaba tomando un descanso por mi tiempo libre - Respondió la causa de haber salido - Tú también estabas en lo mismo ¿Verdad?

\- Estas en lo correcto.

\- Ahora que se fueron sera mejor irnos de aquí.

\- Espera un momento Ash debes ocultar tu identidad sino volverán otra vez - Le recomendó.

\- Tienes razón aunque me molesta disfrazarme pero no hay opción - Ash acepto la propuesta de la reina de Kalos.

En eso Aria saco de su bolso otro par de lentes mientras lo transformaba a su modo quitando la gorra y también la camisa quedando con su polo negro pero no se quejo sabiendo de las habilidades de la chica en el ámbito del disfraz, al termina Ash estaba cambiado que parecía otra persona.

\- Ya estas listo Ash - Dijo la carismática chica al acabar su obra de arte.

\- ¿Enserio? No veo mucho la diferencia - Dijo no muy seguro de su cambio.

\- No te preocupes la gente no te reconocerá - Ash decidió confiar en Aria, sabia que no mentía.

\- Esto... gracias por todo Aria - Dijo agradecido el joven entrenador.

\- ¡Ah! Sobre eso...Ash cuando halla gente debes llamarme Ariana no quiero atraer la atención de la gente por eso también oculto mi nombre - Aria le explicaba su situación como reina de Kalos.

\- Vaya incluso debes cambiar tu nombre, es un poco molesto...pues tu nombre es bonito tl como esta - Ash se le notaba un poco incomodo, ser alguien que se oculte por su puesto.

\- Ah... gracias por el halago Ash, ahora que sabes sobre mi situación ¿Como debería llamarte cuando estemos con la gente? - La chica mostraba un pequeño rubor por la manera que opino sobre su nombre.

\- Solo no digas mi nombre cuando estemos en público - Dijo de manera sencilla su situación mientras la hermosa artista lo entendía a la perfección.

\- Sera mejor salir de aquí con mucho cuidado- Dijo Aria luego de acabar la conversación.

\- Tienes razón debo volver al lugar donde me hospedo.

\- Pika - Dijo de la firma forma el roedor eléctrico mientras Aria sonreía por la gracia y ternura del pokémon.

Ambos jóvenes junto con Pikachu fueron caminando con mucha cautela para no ser reconocido, había llegado a centro de la cuidad en donde encontraron varios puestos de comercio de ventas y utilidades para entrenadores.

\- Aria no debiste ir conmigo, no quiero causarte problemas - Ash se mostraba preocupado por ella se había ofrecido ir con él hasta llegar al lugar correspondiendo como un favor por la ayuda de antes.

\- No te preocupes quiero devolverte la ayuda que me hiciste - Respondió de manera alegré mientras seguían en su camino, Ash se dio cuenta de la hermosa sonrisa que poseía y se sintió aliviado.

Cuando las cosas estaban tranquilas para el grupo, en una de las tiendas cercanas se decía información de algo sorprendente por medio de la televisión en donde por curiosidad fueron a ver de que se trataba.

\- Tenemos información reciente que nos fueron informados hace apenas unos minutos, se trata nada más ni nada menos de un romance en secreto entre el campeón Ash Ketchum y la famosa reina Aria, acá les dejamos con los datos - Dijo la reportera mostrando ante la pantalla lo ocurrido de hace rato dejando anonadados tanto al azabache como a la pelirroja mientras en el título decía "El amor oculto de los famosos de Kalos".

\- No puede ser cierto - Dije inquieto por lo que estaba ocurriendo y no decir de Aria que estaba asombrada por lo ocurrido.

\- Eso es toda la información que tenemos luego de que ambos se fueran de lugar pero con esto nos deja una muestra que sea cierto ese romance, les informaremos todo al respecto no olviden verlo en este canal los detalles de los famosos de Kalos, nos vemos - Dicho esto se termino la noticia dando paso a otro programa.

\- Rayos ahora no podre regresar en el hotel de seguro me estarán esperando la prensa, ah... y yo solo buscaba un lugar para descansar por unos días, lamento todo el problema Aria - Ahora en entrenador no sabia que haría con este gran problema que se habían metido.

\- No te preocupes Ash se que no fue apropósito lo que ha ocurrido - Dijo de manera amable pero a la vez preocupada, en eso tuvo una idea para el azabache - Ash si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa, digo...ahora no tienes un lugar para dormir.

\- Tienes razón pero no quiero incomodarte en tu casa.

\- No hay problema con eso además que es grande para varias personas - Respondió Aria sin tener problema aquello que el entrenador y su pokémon descansen por una noche.

Luego de aclarar las cosas y por la sugerencia de Aria, acepto su amable oferta ahora ambos iban en un taxi que hacían servicio en la cuidad.

\- Dígame ¿Adonde los llevo? - Pregunto amable el chófer mientras manejaba.

\- Necesito que nos lleve por la ruta 5, por favor - Dijo "Ariana" dando la dirección del lugar.

\- De acuerdo señorita.

\- (Vaya lió he metido a Aria aunque es muy amable en ayudarme, ahora que lo pienso debí haberla conocido más luego de aquel baile... vaya descuido mio nunca imagine que se disfrazaba de Ariana, si que era muy despistado en ese tiempo ahora comprendo porque siempre el equipo Rocket me engañaba con sus disfraces cada vez que querían robar a Pikachu).

Luego de aquel viaje en taxi habían llegado a su destino, Ash se ofreció en pagar el viaje de manera cortés mientras el chófer se despedía con una sonrisa. Ash observo que la casa de Aria era muy grande dejándolo impresionado ni hablar de Pikachu.

\- Vaya Aria esta es tu casa.

\- En realidad es unas de mis casa que tengo alrededor de cada región cuando hago viajes para las presentaciones - Dijo explicando la ventaja de ser reina mientras sacaba la llave para abrir la puerta - Bien pueden pasar chicos.

Entonces el grupo entro en dicha vivienda que adentro se veía elegante y hermosa con decoraciones todo digno de una reina de Kalos.

\- Es impresionante tu casa ¿Quien hizo la decoración? - Pregunto asombrado el azabache.

\- Bueno...en realidad esta casa estaba en venta por su antigüedad y fue fácil comprarla además que yo misma con la ayuda de mis pokémon hicimos la decoración de esta casa, pues no me gustaba mucho que lo hiciera otra persona - Explico apenada en contar estas cosas al entrenador de Kanto, pues sentía que el chico pensada que no se comportada como una reina.

\- Es admirable que lo hicieras por tu cuenta Aria, ya que a mi también me encanta hacerlo a mi modo - Dijo Ash con una sonrisa por lo genial que era en hacerlo por su cuenta.

La chica al escucharlo se sintió maravillada de encontrar a una persona que la comprendiera y no solo lo dijera por su fama por primera vez podría ser ella misma sin estar disfrazada como Ariana, en eso ella escucho los gruñidos que eran proveniente tanto del chico como su pokémon que se sentía avergonzados por no haber comido en toda la tarde, aquella escena le pareció muy tierno.

\- Bueno seguro deben tener hambre luego de tanto correr este día, les puedo dar algo de comer - Dijo la joven artista con su característica sonrisa acompañado de un guiño en el ojo mientras veía como ambos invitados estaban felices por la invitación.

En eso la dulce chica preparo una deliciosa comida mientras Ash y Pikachu probaban lo delicioso que estaba todo lucia tranquilo luego del problema generado, dejando un momento de paz tanto para el campeón como a la reina.

Aria luego de acabar de comer se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba sudoroso producto de la corrida que había hecho esta tarde así que decidió bañarse para dormir limpia y presentable mañana.

\- Chicos si me disculpan me retiro, disfruten de la comida luego vuelvo.

\- No te preocupes Aria, estaremos bien y gracias por la comida, estuvo delicioso sabes cocinar muy bien - Dijo de manera amable el azabache mientras Aria se retiraba del lugar.

Luego de dejar a los chicos comiendo, Aria fue directo baño principal para tomar una baño al llegar a la puerta le puso cerrojo mientras empezaba a desvestirse por completo, mostrando el motivo por el cual era la reina de Kalos no solo en grandes presentaciones sino también en la belleza.

En eso entra adentro del recipiente mientras abría la ducha cayendo las primeras gotas relajándose al sentir el contacto frió del agua todo su cuerpo.

\- Vaya día tan ajetreado he tenido - Se dijo siguiendo lavándose su cuerpo en eso recordó lo amable que era el entrenador por la ayuda que hizo al escapar de los periodistas incluso hasta el momento en que el chico le agradeció - Ahora que lo conozco un poco es muy lindo - Murmuro con un ligero sonrojo.

En otro lado Ash había acabado de comer mientras lavaba su plato para no causar molestia a Aria luego veía como Pikachu aún seguía comiendo fue entonces que decidió tomar su bebida pero en un descuido se derramo en su polo marchando al instante.

\- Ah se marcho...debo llevarlo a lavar Pikachu espera un momento a quitar la marcha - Dijo Ash con el polo en sus manos mientras sacaba su camisa de su mochila para luego dejar solo a su compañero mientras iba directo a la sala, en eso se hizo una pregunta inteligente - ¿Donde se encontrada el cuarto para lavado?

En eso Ash se aventuro en la casa buscando dicho cuanto se demoro unos minutos en encontrarlo hasta que al fin lo hallo, en eso dejo lavando su polo marchado en la lavadora mientras salia del lugar.

\- Misión cumplida ahora debo volver con Pikachu - Dijo volviendo a caminar por el gran pasillo.

En donde ahora buscaba el lugar de regreso en eso encontró con una puerta seguro de si mismo, pensó que era la que misma que había tomado antes entonces abrió la puerta se llevo con la sorpresa que era una habitación.

\- Vaya me equivoque de nuevo - Se dijo mientras observaba el interior - Sera mejor ir en otra puerta hasta encontrar de nuevo la sala.

En ese mismo momento oyó los pasos de alguien que al voltearse se quedo impactado por lo que vio.

Antes sus ojos se vio a Aria en paños menores, Ash se encontraba avergonzado al verla y ni decir de Aria que estaba sumamente roja por la presencia del chico, en eso ella no se había percatado de haber ajustado bien la toalla que llevaba puesta pero fue demasiado tarde cuando dicho objecto se soltó, revelando ante el chico el cuerpo escultural de la reina de Kalos, no podía describir lo que veía antes sus ojos, los pechos bien formados además de revelar lo más sagrado de ella, se había quedado impactado nunca en su vida había visto a una mujer desnuda ni menos con esos atributos tan bien cuidados.

\- ¡Kyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaa! - En una acción de vergüenza Aria le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que esto ocasiono que el entrenador se desmayada luego de recibirlo.

Había pasado unas horas, Ash lograba recuperar la conciencia, en eso observo como Pikachu lo veía alegré luego de haber despertado y también se encontró con Aria ya vestida que lo estaba atendiendo.

\- Me alegro que hallas despertado Ash - Dijo aliviada Aria por verlo bien al entrenador.

\- ¿Que me ocurrió? ¡Auch! ¿Porqué me duele tanto la mejilla? - En eso recordó el momento en que vio lo ocurrido en este cuarto se sonrojo mientras dirigía su mirada a la pelirroja - L-Lo siento mucho Aria no era mi inte...

\- No te preocupes Ash - Corto la disculpa del chico mientras se le notaba un ligero sonrojo - Solo fue intencional debía haberte dicho sobre los cuartos, así no te habrías perdido en primer lugar.

\- Aria...- Ash se encontraba asombrado por un momento pensó que ella estaría enfadada por aprovecharse de su gentileza incluso se le ocurrió que lo catalogaría de pervertido.

\- Bueno déjame guiarte a tu habitación ya es muy tarde - Dijo Aria.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Cuánto tiempo me quede inconsciente? - Pregunto angustiado el azabache.

\- Unas dos horas creo - Respondió pensativa la chica en el tiempo.

Luego de solucionar las cosas Aria lo llevo a la habitación para huéspedes mientras Ash y Pikachu se acomodaban en el cuarto.

\- Espero que descanse muy bien, hasta mañana chicos - Dicho esto Aria se despidió cerrando la puerta mientras caminaba por el pasillo recordando aquel momento en su cuarto - (Debo ajustarme bien la toalla la próxima vez...¡Ah que vergüenza!).

Mientras en el cuarto Ash estaba listo para volver a "dormir" luego de su desmayo mientras Pikachu dormía al lado de la cama.

\- Que descanses bien amigo - Dijo el azabache apagando la luz.

\- Pika chu - Respondió de la misma manera.

Mientras dormía Ash empezó a tener un sueño muy comprometedoras con Aria pero lo curioso es que era desnuda en donde la chica lo veía de manera lujuriosa.

\- Ash eres un chico muy malo, verme desnuda y tú quedándote viendo mi cuerpo - Dijo de manera provocativa mientras estaba en el suelo haciendo una pose muy sensual para Ash.

\- A-Aria no es lo que piensas en realidad fue intencional - Respondió nervioso por la acusación de la chica.

\- No te preocupes no es tan grave incluso quiero tu opinión - Dijo curiosa la chica.

\- ¿D-De qué se trata Aria? - Dijo volteando la mirada para no verla desnuda.

\- Como me veo con este sombrero, no seas malo Ash, mírame quiero saber tu opinión - Dijo suplicando.

Para cuando volteo su mirada en la chica, vio el sombrero pero no pudo quitar de vista sus grandes pechos a la vez que también observaba la rosada vagina esto lo puso muy nervioso como sonrojado.

\- Y bien dime como se veo - Dijo contenta la chica.

\- Te queda bien el sombrero Aria - Respondió omitiendo lo demás.

\- ¿Seguro? Juraría que me veías los pechos - En eso se acerco al entrenador dando una caminata sexual moviendo a la vez su cadera - Por ser bueno en la moda te daré un premio - En eso atrapo la mano de Ash y se lo coloco en su pecho.

\- A-Aria - No pudo pronuncia más al sentir el tacto del suave pecho de la chica en eso decidió tocarlo.

\- Si quieres puedes manosear mi otro pecho Ash - Dijo excitada Aria al sentir como lo apretaba con suavidad.

\- Es-Esta bien - Respondió tímido el entrenador mientras de manera lenta tocaba el otro pecho al sentirlo tan bien decidió apretarlo un poco más fuerte.

\- ¡Pika! ¡CHUUUU!

\- ¡AAAHHH! - Fue el grito del entrenador al despertar - ¿Que ocurrió?

\- ¡Pika! - Dijo molesto el pokémon con el entrenador mientras se sobaba su cola.

\- Lo siento Pikachu por haberte apretado la cola - Dijo arrepentido por lo ocurrido al darse cuenta del ataque del pokémon - No volverá a ocurrir otra vez, descansa amigo.

\- Pika - En eso el roedor eléctrico volvió a quedar dormido.

\- (No puedo creer que ver a Aria desnuda me iba a producir estos sueños pervertidos debo refrescarme para quitarme estas imágenes en mi cabeza) - En eso fue al lavado del cuarto para darse una lavada al terminar regreso a su cama para volverse a acostar pero esta vez sin soñar con Aria.

Continuará...

Bien chicos hasta aquí dejo el capitulo, sobre las edades de Ash y Aria ambos tienen 18 para los curiosos pues el autor me recomendó que sean de la misma edad, espero que lo hallan disfrutado aunque solo unos momentos sensuales de parte de Aria, he notado que varios preguntas por que puse signos de interrogación al terminar la historia del Pearlshipping es muy sencillo habrá continuación con las misma historia en donde se quedo en futuros capítulos, comenten que les pareció el capitulo Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores.


	5. Kaloskingshipping (Parte 2)

He vuelto con un nuevo capitulo de esta pareja y claro les informo que me mantendré ocupado todo diciembre por asuntos personales, espero que disfruten de la pareja tan genial que he visto en el anime. Antes que se me olvide les informo que cuando vuelva daré el último capitulo de este shipping, nada más que decir comencemos.

Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de "Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fic sin lucro de su creador.

 ** _Capitulo 5: Kaloskingshipping (Parte 2)_**

Era una mañana nueva en la región de Kalos. Aria fue la primera en despertar saliendo de su cama fue a cambiarse para comenzar el nuevo día de su vida. Comenzó a peinase su cabello con mucho cuidado, cuando acabo fue a ponerse su ropa para salir. Al terminar se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

— Es verdad... Ash y Pikachu están en mi casa — En eso Aria se da cuenta de sus invitados — Debo preparar para ambos, les debo por la ayuda de ayer.

En la otra habitación logró levantarse con pesadez Ash por la noche tan rara que su corta vida había sentido. En el otro lado Pikachu se había despertado sin problema alguna luego que su entrenador hizo aquella noche.

— Buenos días amigo — Saludo el chico siendo respondido con un "Pika" de su compañero — Bien debemos bajar al comedor de seguro Aria nos estará esperando.

El pokémon entendió, saliendo de la puerta dejando solo al chico de Kanto.

— Ah... que día tan loco he tenido ahora la gente nos va a confundir con Aria y yo tenemos un romance oculto — Suspiro por la noticia. En eso recuerda su primera experiencia al ver el cuerpo desnudo de la reina de Kalos — Menudo problema al verla, he tenido ese sueño tan raro con Aria desnuda y demasiado "coqueta".

En eso recuerda su sueño en que la chica de cabello rojo como el fuego mostraba su sexualidad como mujer ante los ojos del chico. Este agito la cabeza tratando de olvidar pero cada momento fue inútil.

— Rayos ¿Por qué recuerdo eso? — En eso se le viene a la mente cuando sintió su pecho en su mano. Miro por curiosidad su mano mientras la movía como si algo estuviera tocando — Según recuerdo era muy suave. Un momento... ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?!.

En eso volvió a mojarse la cara para quitar aquel recuerdo indebido sobre ella.

— Sera mejor que vaya abajo. Además que debo hablar sobre nuestra problema actual — Dicho esto salio del baño para cambiarse a su ropa de ayer sin la camisa claro.

Al acabar salio de la habitación para distinguirse con los demás. Al bajar por las escaleras a la primera que encontró fue a la dulce chica que traía el desayunando, dejando en la mesa. Para ver a su compañero amarillo comiendo abajo de ambos.

— Buenos días Aria — Saludo de manera cordial.

— Buenos días Ash — Regreso el saludo la joven artista.

En eso el azabache se sienta al igual que Aria que había acabado. Ash se quedo probando la delicia de comida que preparo ella.

— Esta delicioso, Aria — Dijo fascinado probando la comida — Sabes cocinar muy bien. Para ser alguien famosa, sabes preparar deliciosas comidas.

— Te alegro que te halla gustado. Aún cuando sea famosa no quita el hecho que sea yo misma, me agrada lo que hago y claro quiero demostrar a todos mi talento — Se emociono al mencionar su puesto actual — Esta en el escenario fue un sueño que tuve desde que inicie mi viaje.

— Y eso es por que te gusta alegra a las personas con tus presentaciones ¿Verdad? — Menciono alegré.

— ¿Como lo supiste? A nadie le he contado sobre ese motivo de mis presentaciones — Pregunto sorprendida.

— Ah sobre eso... Serena me lo dijo cuando se enfrento a ti. Ella menciono que era tu factor más grande en las presentaciones — Dijo Ash terminando de comer para observa a la joven — Aún me pregunto ¿Como le ida en su viaje?

— Vaya, no pensé que Serena se diera cuenta en mi presentación — Luego de eso se acerca hacia Ash — Ahora me pregunto que será de nosotros con el chisme de ayer. Seguro que ahora los medios estarán esperándonos para hacer miles de preguntas sobre el tema.

— Lamento mucho que este involucrada en este problema que cause — Se apeno el chico viendo hacia otro lado — Ahora tu vida debe estar arruinada.

— Te equivocas Ash, mi vida como reina de Kalos fue lo que cambio de mi. Esta noticia de una supuesta relación entre nosotros, no me va afectar tanto como crees — Dijo Aria tratando de tranquilizar al azabache.

— Menos mal... aunque en mi caso seria molesto. Nunca pensé que ser campeón de una región seria muy complicado — Ash se puso a recordar todos los cambios que vivió desde aquel día.

— Solo debes acostumbrarte a esta nueva vida, al principio estaba igual que tú o mucho peor — Menciono la chica de cabello rojo.

— ¿Como lograste acostumbrarte a esta vida de fama?

— Digamos que al principio no podía salir con libertad por el temor de encontrarme a los reporteros y me hicieran un montón de preguntas. Pero aprendí a ocultarme en un disfraz para pasar desapercibida — Al decir esto, Aria se colocaba los anteojos de manera natural — Y así fue como nació Ariana. Mi otra yo con una vida normal.

— Eres increíble Aria. Vivir esto de la fama solo por tu sueño, me parece admirable de tu parte que aún sigas sin rendirte — Al escuchar sus palabras, la joven artista se sonrojo por el acto del chico.

— Te lo agradezco, Ash. Es dificil encontrar amigos sinceros con quienes hablar, sin tener problemas por mi posición — Dijo mostrando su gratitud luego de sacarse los anteojos.

— Enserio — Se mostró impresionado — Debe ser difícil para ti, hablar con otras personas sin tener que usar el disfraz. Pues siendo tú, eres una persona maravillosa y sincera.

— Debo admitir que desde que te conocí la primera vez. He notado que eras una persona muy gentil con las personas además que demuestras cariño en tus pokémon, eres una persona muy bondadosa — Alago Aria.

— Tu también eres maravillosa Aria — Dijo sin medir sus palabras. El chico comenzó a sentir la presión muy alto cuando ve los ojos de ella, algo que nunca a sentido en su vida.

La cosa no era diferente para Aria, ella se sentía alagada por el joven entrenador. Era la primera vez que hablaba de forma normal ante otra persona que no sea una chica. El corazón le empezó a latir fuerte tiñendo sus mejillas, ella misma lo noto.

— ¿Por que me siento así? — Se dijo al notar el sudor de sus manos — Acaso... no no no. No puede ser que comenzando a sentir algo por Ash.

— Oye Aria.

La chica reacciona volviendo a mirar a joven entrenador. Aún tenia el rubor en su cara pero prefirió verlo por unos momentos, quería averiguar lo que iba a decir.

— Perdón Ash. Me quede pensando algunas cosas, nada importantes — ¿Qué se te ofrece? — Respondió con una sonrisa tratando de actuar de manera normal, ocultando sus nervios ante él.

— Ah bueno, me preguntaba sobre nosotros luego de esa noticia ¿Sabes como podemos solucionarlo? — Pregunto con cierta dificultad, al explicar de manera correcta su inquietud. Sin mencionar que aún se sentía un incomodo al lado de ella.

— Ah... sobre eso. No tengo la menor idea, si tratamos de explicar la situación de manera normal los medios no nos creerán en absoluto. Es más, incluso pensaran que tenemos una relación oficial — Respondió un poco desanimada a no poder ayudar en el problema — Lamento mucho. Al no ser de gran ayuda.

— ¿Ah? Pero que dices Aria, has intentado al menos eso cuenta. No deberías menospreciar tu opinión. Eres muy inteligente, has logrado evitar a la prensa en cada momento eso cuenta mucho — Dijo Ash explicando con sus motivos lo ingeniosa que era ella.

Ash se levanto de su sitio para dejar los platos sucios al lavadero, luego de dejarlo sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por atrás. No tardo en reaccionar que se trataba de Aria.

— A-Aria... — Trato de hablar pero sus nervios aumentaban que dificultaba su hablar. No tardo en sentir los suaves pechos de la chica siendo apretado por su espalda, sentir tal cosa le produjo sudor como fuertes latidos en su ritmo cardíaco y todo por la muestra de afecto de Aria.

En cambio la misma que empezó con el abrazo se sintió extrañada pero no incomodad por la muestra de afecto que hizo al chico. Se preguntaba el motivo de su acción, en eso recordó la manera tan agradable de hablar, otra fue la manera tan caballeroso que se mostró ante ella. Pero sea cual fuese el motivo no lo detuvo al pensar, solo prefirió mostrar su amabilidad en ese abrazo a pesar que su cara estaba muy roja y su respiración se acortaba.

— (Sus pechos se siente suaves. Un momento ¿Qué estoy diciendo?) — Entro en razón Ash a tenerla de esa manera, sabia que Aria solo trataba de mostrar su agradecimiento por la charla que tuvieron. Pero su mente solo pensaba en los suaves pechos que poseía.

Para su suerte el abrazo había acabado, Ash solo se volteo a mirar a Aria aunque sus nervios estaban aún no quería demostrar que le incomodo aquel gesto.

— Lamento por el abrazo Ash. Espero no haberte incomodado pero te agradezco por su sinceridad.

— No te preocupes Aria. Sabes se me ocurrió algo interesante para arreglar este problema — Sugirió Ash al encontrar una solución — Debemos actuar de manera normal hasta que la prensa se aburra de nosotros. Creo que pensaran que solo tenemos una amistad nada más.

— Puede resultar... Aunque llevada tiempo para que suceda — Dijo Aria al escuchar su plan.

— Tienes razón. Pero vale la pena intentarlo — En eso Ash se acerca a ella. De su mano saco un papel y un lápiz, comenzó a anotar algo para luego entregarle — Te dejo mi número para que volvernos a ver algún día.

— Entiendo — Tomo el papel mientras observaba que el chico se iba hacia arriba rumbo a su cuarto — Así que se marchará.

No tomo mucho tiempo en que Ash bajo de las escaleras con su camisa limpia mientras su compañero amarillo se reunía luego de haber acabado. Aria se acerco a la puerta para despedirse no sin antes darle unos anteojos para ocultar su identidad.

— Gracias Aria, eres muy amable en haberme ayudado. Espero que algún día pueda pagarte por lo que has hecho por mi — Dijo Ash poniéndose los anteojos oscuros. Aria solo abrió la puerta para dejar que salga.

— Ash, antes que te vayas ¿Puedo pedirte algo solo como un favor? — Dijo con suma timidez a su petición.

— Claro. No hay problema — Respondió inocente.

— Me gustaría que pasemos más tiempo. Sabes es la primera vez que hablo con alguien de manera natural, sin tener que estar oculta bajo estos anteojos — Menciono lo que tenia oculto en su interior algo llamado "soledad". Aquel sentimiento fue notado por Ash, sabia que vivía sola por su seguridad y de la gente que solo busca su fama. Se sintió mal por ella pero sonrió sabiendo su respuesta.

— Te comprendo. Sabes Aria, me gustaría conocerte más, has sido una gran persona conmigo — Menciono de la manera más sincera sin llegar a ser cursi — Seria un gusto verte de nuevo.

Aquella declaración la alegro, no podía creer que tendría un amigo con quien hablar. Para Aria significo mucho la aceptación del joven azabache.

— Nos vemos Aria, cuídate.

— Claro. Espero que tengas suerte en tu puesto de ser campeón — Menciono contenta.

— Gracias. También espero que te vaya bien como reina, vamos Pikachu — Con decir esto el chico salio de la casa con destino a su habitación de su hotel.

Aria solo contemplo los pocos segundos que duro en que se marchará. Al cerrar la puerta, toco su pecho escuchando cada latido fuerte producto al hablar con el chico.

Pero no le importo aquella sensación, al fin tenia a alguien con quien hablar con tranquilidad. Miro por unos segundos el reloj que colgaba en la pared viendo que eran las 10 a.m. luego de eso se dirigió hacia su ventana para contemplar el paisaje de la cuidad.

— Al menos este incidente hizo que conociera a alguien que me comprende — En eso se le dibuja una sonrisa — Espero conocerlo más.

En otro lado Ash se encontraba caminando de manera tranquila junto con su compañero. Pero recordó los momentos agradables que paso con Aria, claro sin mencionar aquellas escenas en que la vio desnuda o sentir el tacto de su suave pecho.

Vio que ella era una persona normal como él y el resto, no se sentía superior o muy refinada como otras chicas de gran fama. Todo lo contrario noto que ella era muy humilde además de generosa. Se alegro de conocerla además de mantenerse en contacto.

Siguiendo en su camino se topa con una revista que colgaba en una bodega. Aquella noticia era sobre ambos y su "relación oculta". Omitió aquella publicidad mientras observaba las imágenes de ambos huyendo de la prensa, rió bajo al recordarlo en eso observa la mirada atónita de Aria, no se había dado cuenta que se veía hermosa en aquella imagen. recordando aquel baile donde la conoció como era aunque claro ocultando su verdadera yo por faceta como reina.

Suspiro ya que aquella ocasión le ayuda en mejorar en el baile que era su peor debilidad. Dejando de observar la revista siguió su camino hasta llegar a su hotel.

Para suerte del entrenador no hubo rastro de la prensa acechando en la zona. Sin perder tiempo fue directo a la recepción pasando por el dueño del lugar subiendo las escaleras para luego llegar a su habitación. Usando su llave, abrió la puerta pasando junto con Pikachu.

— Al fin en casa — Dijo tirándose en la cama para relajarse. Mientras Pikachu descansaba en otro lado.

En eso miro el techo tratando de analizar lo que haría luego. Estuvo un rato pensando pero nada le llego a la mente hasta que el sueño lo venció.

...

...

...

Ash se encontraba mirando el cielo pero no se encontraba sola. Al lado suyo estaba Aria que observaba de igual manera el cielo con su traje habitual a como la conoció ayer.

— Oye Ash ¿Qué te parecen las nubes? — Pregunto Aria mirando el cielo.

— Ah... yo veo que son normales o tienen figuras curiosas — Respondió.

— Ji ji ji

— ¿Ah? Dije algo raro.

— Para nada. Es solo que al observar las nubes, siento la libertad. Es algo extraño pero así lo siento — Cerro los ojos sintiendo la brisa del aire recorrer su cabello.

El chico solo contemplo su hermosa cara con el viento. Era algo agradable que no encontraba explicación alguna de seguir viéndola, solo se quedo en silencio.

— Sabes me gustaría que estar contigo observando las nubes como ahora — En eso Ash noto como su mirada cambiaba a una melancólica.

— ¿Qué sucede Aria?

— Nada importante — Aquella respuesta no se lo creyó.

— Vamos puedes confiar en mi. Somos amigos ¿No?

— Me temo que solo tendremos esta amistad de lejos — En eso ella lo mira a los ojos quedando hipnotizado por aquellos orbes rojos — Tengo responsabilidades al igual que tú. Solo será por corto tiempo nuestro encuentro.

— No debes preocuparte. Podemos comunicarnos a través de la vídeo llamada.

— Hum... tienes razón. Aunque de igual manera se sentida distinto — En eso se levanta alejándose.

— ¿Ya te vas? — Pregunto al notar.

— Antes de eso ¿Quisiera pedir un último favor? — Sin esperar respuesta alguna. Aria coloco sus labios contra los de Ash haciendo un beso simple.

Para Ash fue una sensación nueva a diferencia del resto de sus locas imaginaciones. Este era agradable y dulce que siguió hasta que durará.

Al cabo de unos minutos la chica los separo. Mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa.

— No sabes lo feliz que me hiciste. Te amo Ash — Respondió con un tono sincero y emocional.

— Yo también te...

...

...

...

Cuando iba a dar su respuesta de repente se volvió oscuro para luego sentir dolor. Al abrir los ojos se encontraba en el piso cerca de la cama, no tardo en darse cuenta que se trataba de un sueño.

— Ah... de nuevo ocurrió — En eso toca sus labios — Al menos no fue pervertido. Pero que habrá significado ese gesto de Aria.

En eso observa la hora ganándose una gran sorpresa.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Son las 5 p.m.! He dormido demasiado — En eso sintió como su estomago gruñía — Debo ir por comida cuanto antes. Primero debo lavarme la cara y luego ir con Pikachu.

Sin perder el tiempo el chico se preparo para su rutina aunque aún tenia la duda de aquel sueño. Pero decidió mejor dejarlo pasar ya que no era real después de todo modos.

Aunque se le dibujaba una sonrisa por amistad que logro con la reina de Kalos, sabiendo que las cosas podrían ser agradable como lo pensaba.

Esta historia continuara...

Bien chicos hasta aquí dejo el capitulo ya que sabrán lo que vendrá luego del tercer capitulo. Este capitulo lo puse muy sentimental. Además de relacionar a los personajes aún más para mejorar la historia aunque claro mencionando las ocurrencias del caso principal de la historia original de creador, bien chicos comenten que les pareció este capitulo. Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores.


	6. Kaloskingshipping (Parte 3)

Como están lectores he vuelto trayendo un nuevo capitulo y fue por el apoyo que le dieron en sus comentarios que decidí hacer la parte final de la segunda pareja de mi historia. Agradezco a todos por haber seguido hasta su tercer capitulo, como lo prometí les traigo lo que tanto han estado esperando y es claro que me refiero a las escenas lemon, antes que se me olvide al final se dará la siguiente información del próximo shipping que se estrenada en el próximo año, bueno sin más que decir comencemos.

Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de "Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fic sin lucros al creador original.

 _ **Capitulo 6: Kaloskingshipping (Parte 3)**_

Había pasado días desde que nosotros hicimos la promesa de vernos de nuevo. Claro que lo cumplimos, cada momento era divertido, ambos nos conocimos cada vez más logre captar lo sensacional que era Aria.

No solo demostraba lo experta que era en los combates pokémon. También note lo cariñosa que era incluso me apruebo a decir que sabía cosas que yo mismo desconocía, pasamos buenos tiempos hablando, visitando cada lugar de la gran cuidad, admitía que los meses que nos divertirnos fueron inolvidables.

A pesar de los meses, la prensa siguió con sus molestas insistencias de averiguar sobre aquella relación que no existía. Aria lo tomaba con naturalidad en evitar hablar del asunto de manera formal y educada, en cambio a mí trataba de escapar como sea de ellos.

Las cosas fueron un poco complicadas pero supimos manejar, ahora podemos vivir de manera tranquila. Justo en este día fuimos a pasear al parque, hermosas flores de diferentes colores adornaban el paisaje. Aria observaba cada flor, en eso de sorpresa tomo mi mano para que viera junto a ella, se veía fascinada en su mirada aunque llevara aquel disfraz, no quitaba el hecho que fuera la verdadera Aria quien conocí estos meses y no Ariana.

— Oye Ash ¿Qué te parece las flores? — Pregunto sin quitar su vista a las flores, buscando mi opinión.

— Son hermosas — Fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Pero ella se le notaba muy feliz a pesar de mi respuesta no tan detallista hacia las flores.

— Verdad que sí. Estas flores son mis preferidas debería adornarlo en mi casa ¿Qué opinas?

— Me parece genial — En eso tome una flor y se lo puse en la oreja — Te queda lindo, Ariana.

Aquel gesto de mi parte avergonzó a la chica que me acompañaba tratando de evitar que lo notará siendo un poco tarde para aquello.

— Gra-Gracias — Fue lo que dijo de manera nerviosa, él se extraño por la reciente actitud de ella.

— Lo lamento Ariana — Se disculpo Ash mientras su compañera volteaba confundida — Siento mucho haberte incomodado con la flor. Pensé que te gustaría.

— Ash... — Murmuro ante el gesto tierno del muchacho. Sin temor le dio un beso en la mejilla, asombrando por ese repentino momento, cuando acabó le dijo en la oreja un "Gracias por la flor" mientras regresaba a su sitio.

Ash solo sonrió con un leve sonrojo por aquel gesto tan dulce, fueron a otros sitios para disfrutar del día. Ash se había dado cuenta del tiempo en que estuvo al lado de la joven artista. A pesar de ello sus sueños aún seguían, producían cosas distintas como verla sentimental aunque en otras ocasiones la veía puesta con un sexy bañador modelando ante él. Pero el caso venia a que le agradaba la cercanía de la chica.

— Oye Ash... — En eso el nombrado giro su vista para verla — Me gustaría invitarte esta noche a mi casa para comer.

— ¿Esta noche?

— Tienes asuntos importantes — Dijo Aria por la duda.

— Ah no, nada de eso. Claro que me encantaría comer junto a ti.

— ¡Es maravilloso! Digo, que bueno que aceptaras Ash — Se emociono por su respuesta sin medir su acción — Te espero a las 8:00 p.m.

— No hay problema.

Luego de aquella proposición, Ash fue a dejar a la hermosa dama a su hogar, no sin antes despedirse diciendo: "Nos vemos luego". Ella con una sonrisa cerró la puerta, aquella expresión del joven entrenador había logrado conmover.

Ash llego a su hotel pasando rápido a su habitación con una sonrisa, Pikachu se acerco a su entrenador saludando con un "Pika pi". Lo primero que hizo el campeón fue a bañarse luego del calor que estuvo hoy día en su paseo, se demoro apenas una media hora, traía puesto una toalla mientras se miraba en el espejo.

— Me veo genial luego de una ducha — De pronto recuerda el beso de la tarde, tocando su mejilla rodeo el área donde sintió sus labios en sus pensamientos recordaba a la joven de cabellera roja, sonriendo dulcemente.

— Aria, estos meses han sido geniales. No sé por que cuando estoy cerca de ti me produce sensaciones que desconocía — En eso se le viene a la mente sus sueños con Aria — Tal vez yo... ¿La amo? — No puede ser. Pero... si es cierto como lo tomaría ella, no quiero perder su amistad por mi declaración.

El chico se mantuvo con dudas antes este nuevo descubrimiento en su vida. Sabía que debía pensar con calma y un claro ejemplo era esa misma noche.

En el caso de Aria se encontraba en la tina de su baño, tomando un descanso. Se puso a meditar algunas cosas, uno en especial era el campeón de Kalos.

— Me pregunto si es buena idea declararme — Se dijo mientras se recostaba en la bañera — Ah... es complicado — Dio un suspiro — Al final me enamoré de él aunque trataba que no ocurriese — ¿Qué es lo que haré?

Respirando hondo para tranquilizarse quiso pensar las cosas con calma. En eso recuerda todas las veces que estuvieron juntos desde que se conocieron, sin que se lo esperaba recordó con suma vergüenza la ocasión que el joven entrenador la vio desnuda, esa vez no midió bien su fuerza.

— Vaya recuerdos... — Por extraño que fuera se sintió bien ella misma. Observo por unos momentos su cuerpo en especial sus pechos — Me pregunto... si Ash habla pensando que las tengo grandes.

— ¡Que estoy diciendo! — Se alarmo de inmediato por lo que dijo — Estoy segura que él no hubiera pensado en "eso" — Eso lo menciono para ser exactos a sus dos melones — Pero al menos... me siento feliz.

Suspiro por sus dudas pero al notar todo lo vivido hasta ahora con Ash, se armo de valor de confesarse esta misma noche.

...

...

...

Este mismo día seria algo distinto para ambos, la noche había llegado. La cuidad se encontraba iluminada por completo con sus bellas luces, no por algo la denominaban como "La cuidad brillante". Ash había llegado vestido de manera normal, no obstante tuvo que dejar a su pokémon amarillo por el simple hecho de no llamar la atención de la gente a su alrededor, caminado se acerco a la puerta.

— "Toc Toc Toc"

Al rato fue abierta siendo recibido por la dulce joven de cabellera roja. Ambos se saludaron para luego pasar adentro, el ambiente era agradable, Aria vestía con una blusa azul y pantalón corto además que su cabello lo traía suelto.

— Ash, te agradezco que hallas venido. No sabes lo feliz que me hace tu visita — La mirada de Aria reflejaba un sentimiento al tener su compañía.

— Te prometí que vendría, no te falle en eso Aria — Respondió Ash. Para su sorpresa noto la felicidad de ella, se sintió bien consigo mismo por verla feliz dando como resultado latidos en su corazón.

Aria paso los minutos más agradables al lado del campeón. Hicieron pasar aquellos momentos de soledad en diversión junto con su agradable compañía, aunque no fuera como algunos que pasan su diversión en otros lugares que no fuera en la casa. Para la reina de Kalos fue suficiente para llenar un pequeño trozo en su corazón que compartió con Ash, sabia que era el chico más humilde que ha conocido en su vida con eso en cuenta ya no tuvo dudas sobre sus sentimientos hacia él.

Como último momento para acabar la noche, ella propuso ver una película en la sala. Ash acepto gustoso en acompañarla supo que era la indicada no había duda lo que sentía por ella, logro despertar un sentimiento que jamás creyó que sucedería, no tardo tiempo en saberlo pues hace algunas semanas fue cuando lo notó por esa razón aceptaba estar el tiempo posible con Aria.

Aún se preguntaba cual fue la razón que se atrajo a ella: Belleza, amabilidad, compatibilidad o bondad con los pokémon. Cualquier manera que halla sido, no importo el hecho, lo único que podría decir es que la amaba.

Ambos se encontraban sentados viendo la película mencionada solo que esta pasaba en las horas nocturnas, paso sus momentos llenos de atención hacia la "caja tonta". En un impulso corto la joven Aria tomo de manera disimulada la mano de Ash con la suya que se encontraba apoyado bajo el gran sofá.

— ¡Ah! Esto... lo siento Ash jajaja — Rió de manera nerviosa sacando su mano de inmediato. No podía creer que un simple toque despertara una adrenalina en ella.

— No te preocupes Aria — Ash ni cuenta se había enterado del roce de sus manos por estar atento a la televisión, no era por que fuera despistado o en el mayor de los casos que se inmutada. El motivo se debió a la suave mano de la reina que no se dio cuenta a tiempo.

Ambos eran torpes en el lado romántico o inexpertos a pesar de su avanzada edad cerca de la adultez debido a la inocencia que poseían lo hacia muy difícil. Siguió su rumbo en la película tanto la reina como el campeón estaban viendo. Aria tratando de juntar valor para dar el primer paso con timidez se acerco para colocar su cabeza en el hombro del azabache. Este al sentir la cercanía, trago duro al tener contacto con la pelirroja.

— ¿Debe estar cansada? — Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, no podía observar su cara para saber si estaba dormida o no, esto se debió a la oscuridad en la sala. En eso acerco por curiosidad su nariz al oler su cabello — Hum... huele a baya Meloc.

Paso minutos en la misma posición incomodando al campeón. La película había acabado hace 10 minutos dando paso a otro programa.

— Aria... — Llamo en voz baja, tratando de levantar. No recibió respuesta de ella dando a entender que estaba profundamente dormida.

Lo que no sabía el entrenador de Kanto era que Aria estaba despierta, solo que la vergüenza se apodero de ella que no podía articular ninguna palabra.

Ash viendo que no podía estar así por siempre tenia que despertarla como sea. Pero se detuvo al pensar bien las cosas, podría ser una oportunidad de oro en decir lo que tenia guardado aunque solo fuera de manera indirecta.

— Aria — Respiro profundo por lo que diría — Desde que te volví a ver en aquella calle cuando huía de las prensa. No pensé que este problema nos harían más cercanos — Cada palabra que escuchaba, Aria se contemplaba con una emoción que no era fácil describir felicidad por su confesión o desesperación por solo referirse a su amistad, cada una daba tensión pero prefirió escuchar más sus palabras hasta el final.

— Fuiste muy generosa conmigo y también con Pikachu al invitarnos a tu casa, aún no pude disculparme por aquella ocasión en que te vi desnuda... pero debo admitir que eras hermosa — Esto último lo revelo en voz baja por la vergüenza, sabiendo que fue la causa principal de sus sueños eróticos — Has sabido muchas cosas de mi al igual que yo se de ti en nuestros días libres... fue muy divertido.

Aria estaba sorprendida con la respiración agitada, no sabia si era por estar alegré con su compañía o por haber mencionado "ese" incidente embarazoso. Si fuera en el comienzo se sentiría ofendida pero en cambio se alivio por saber que la veía más como una mujer que una amiga y también por la manera en que lo menciono dando a entender que tiene fantasías con ella, prefirió seguir escuchando más.

— Todos estos momentos los atesoro y quiero mantenerlo siempre en mis recuerdos junto a ti... mi reina — Ash estaba más relajado al liberar lo que tanto ocultaba desde hace semanas — Esto es difícil de decirlo, aún no encuentro las palabras correctas para comenzar con esto. Esto es debido a la poca experiencia que tengo en el romance, aún con este problema no cambia el hecho que quiero decirte... "Te amo, Aria".

— Yo también te amo, Ash — Dijo Aria que se levanto, llamando la atención del entrenador. Sin esperar su respuesta junto sus labios con los de él, sacando el deseo que guardaba desde hace semanas, olvidando la cordura pues le importo más sus sentimientos correspondidos. Al rato se separo ella viendo a su campeón.

— Aria... has escuchado todo lo que he dicho — Ella solo dijo un "si". Se mantuvo avergonzado pero no quito el hecho que se sintió correspondido por su reina.

— Ash, desde haces semanas me enamore de ti. Aún sabiendo sobre nuestra amistad que hicimos, trate de ocultarlo por...

No acabo de terminar su oración al sentir de nuevo los labios del entrenador, no sé opuso por la repentina acción en cambio disfruto de este momento, Aria acorralaba con sus manos el cuello de Ash manteniendo firma el beso.

Ash la acostó de manera lenta en el gran sofá logrando juntar sus cuerpos, siguió con aquel juego usando sus lenguas dando paso por la boca del otro, al cabo de un rato el azabache comenzó a sentir los pechos de Aria que olvidando la vergüenza coloco su mano sobre el pecho derecho sintiendo la suavidad al tocarlo que era mucho mejor que sus sueños que había tenido luego del incidente.

Aria al sentirlo una nueva sensación surgió que jamás experimento en su corta vida, no supo como describirlo solo quería disfrutar del momento. Pero la pasión hizo liberar un gemido audible por toda la sala luego de sentir como su pecho fue apretado aumentando la chispa en Aria.

— Lo siento Aria — Se disculpo por lo ocurrido, creyendo haberla lastimado fue todo lo contrario lo que ella sintió.

— No te preocupes, no me dolió. En realidad me encanto demasiado por el deseo que tienes hacia mi — Tomando su mano lo coloco de nuevo en su pecho liberando un leve gemido al sentirlo — Ahora que lo recuerdo. Te encanto demasiado mis pechos, ¿Verdad Ash?

— Bue-Bueno si, me fascina mucho tus pechos — Se sintió relajado de no haberlo arruinado pero a la vez feliz de sentir de nuevo aquel atributo de la chica.

— Ven conmigo Ash. Vamos a un lugar más cómodo — Tomando su mano, ambos fueron hacia la habitación de la chica para mayor conmovida en su juego de caricias.

Al llegar a la habitación comenzaron a desvestirse solo la parte de arriba, Aria quedo acostada en su cama con su sostén rojo al descubierto mientras Ash la besaba en todo su cuerpo, primero fue en el cuello liberando leves gemidos en ella que acariciaba con sus manos la espalda desnuda del entrenador que este disfrutaba también de sus caricias.

Aria se levanto un poco con eso lo beso continuando con su turno en darle sensaciones a su pareja con sus labios. Ash decidió continuar más con sus acciones, así que usando sus manos se dirigió a la parte del seguro del sostén para liberar aquella carga innecesaria en la joven artista, logrando su objetivo dejo aquella prenda en el suelo al separarse, noto la preciosidad de Aria solo que lo tenia tapado con sus manos.

— Lo siento Ash. Me da pena que alguien me vea desnuda — Confeso avergonzada tapando sus pechos creyendo haber arruinado el momento de ambos.

— No debes tener pena, Aria. Eres hermosa — Menciono quitando sus manos, ella se dejo al escuchar sus palabras mostrando la perfección de sus atributos ante Ash.

Sin perder tiempo Ash comenzó a tocar los pechos de Aria con sumo cuidado por aquella ocasión que no se controlo, podía sentir la suavidad y a la vez lo natural que era ahora que no tenia su sostén incluso fue mucho mejor a como lo soñaba, no pudiendo aguantar coloco su boca en el pecho izquierdo mientras usaba su mano para el derecho.

Al sentir un nuevo placer en su cuerpo no pudo ocultar el gemido agudo que lanzó, era tan placentero pero no acabo ahí. Ash usando su lengua rodeo su pezón, saboreando la zona que había atrapado en su boca provocando gemidos en ella, supo que lo disfrutaba por lo cual continuo con aquella acción por un corto tiempo, en cambio Aria por las caricias del azabache comenzó a sentir hormigueos en la zona de abajo.

Pasaron minutos el calor se hizo presente en ambos, la lujuria se apodero de ellos pasando al siguiente nivel quitándose las prendas de abajo lograron estar desnudos siendo vito por la luz que pasaba por la ventana del cuarto.

— Eres hermosa Aria, igual que aquella vez — Dijo Ash contemplando su cuerpo desnudo.

— Ash... — Menciono su nombre agitada en su respiración con un leve sonrojo para pasar a acostarse en la cama mientras separaba sus piernas, invitando a continuar.

Sin perder el momento más importante de sus vidas se recostó entre las piernas de la pelirroja posando su miembro en su entrada que se encontraba lista luego de las sesiones anteriores pero reacciono ante la situación sabiendo lo que ocurriría después.

— Aria estas segura de continuar, no habrá marcha atrás — Advirtió sabiendo de las consecuencias — Te amo y podemos esperar, hasta llegar a este momento.

— Te amo Ash. Por eso estoy segura de darte mi virginidad — Dijo Aria besando al azabache con ternura.

Sabiendo la decisión de su pareja, introdujo de manera lenta en la entrada de Aria que se quejo por el dolor de su primera vez, así que Ash decidió esperar hasta que lograda acostumbrarse a su falo luego de un tiempo Aria dio señales para continuar.

En eso Ash comenzó a moverse dando los primeros movimientos, ambos gimieron ante la delicia del placer sexual, Aria no paraba de gemir nombrando a cada rato el nombre del campeón. Siguió moviéndose más rápido dentro de ella sintiendo cada vez el éxtasis, la entrada de la reina de Kalos sacaba sus fluidos apretando el miembro por la sensación de llegar a su primer orgasmo.

— Ah... sigue así Ash ¡Ah! — Aria estaba sumida al placer al sentir el miembro de Ash cada vez más dentro, voltio las cosas quedando arriba de Ash sin perder su unión.

— Aria.

— Es mi turno de complacerte, seria injusto de mi parte que no disfrutadas de este hermoso momento entre nosotros — Dicho esto movió sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo dando placer a su compañero.

— Aria se siente increíble tu interior — Añadió entre suspiro de satisfacción sintiendo el choque de ambos miembros.

Sintiéndose contenta de complacerlo, Aria siguió con su labor sujetando sus manos en el pecho de Ash mientras movía con rapidez sus caderas, dio un gemido fuerte al sentir el momento de su clímax.

— Aria ahora es mi turno. Debes estar agotada por el esfuerzo que haces con tus caderas — En eso voltio a la chica quedando arriba para moverse rápido ya sintiendo cerca su limite, no aguantando sus ganas uso sus manos para tocar sus senos mientras los movía con suma delicadeza — Tus pechos son fantásticos ah... estoy llegando a mi limite.

— Ash ¡Ah! Estoy cerca... — Sin poder aguantar termino primera, derramando sus fluidos de su entrada por la sensación de su clímax.

— ¡Aria! — Al mismo instante también acabo dentro de Aria derramando su esencia. Al acabar retiro su miembro pero al sentirse cansado, cayo sobre ella siendo recostado en sus pechos para luego sentir como la abrazaba.

— Eso... fue fantástico — Detallo Aria estando agitada.

— También lo fue para mi. Lamento estar encima de ti — Dijo Ash apenado por estar acomodado sobre ella.

— No importa, me encanta que estés a mi lado. Además como dijiste anteriormente te encanta estar junto a mis pechos por eso no me incomoda que lo uses como almohadas.

— Ahora ¿Qué sera de nosotros, Aria? — Pregunto sabiendo la chica a que se refería — Nosotros hemos tratado de ocultar esto. Pero ahora con lo que hicimos esta noche, no sé que ocurrida en nuestra posición actual.

— Sabremos solucionarlo, si la prensa sospecho de nuestra supuesta relación. Es mejor darle lo que quieren aclarando que somos una pareja oficial, bueno si tu quieres.

— Me encantaría ah... bueno debemos descansar. Con lo que hicimos anoche me encuentro sin energías — Aclaro en tono burlón cerrando los ojos acomodándose en los suaves pechos de su pareja — Buenas noches mi reina.

— Tienes razón, descansa campeón — Detallo con ternura para luego bostezar cansada pero antes de dormir, miro a Ash y acaricio su cabeza con una sonrisa adornando su cara — Todo comenzó como un rumor. Y fue ese mismo rumor lo que nos unió, mi querido Ash.

 _ **¿Fin?**_

Con esto acabamos por ahora con el shipping de AshxAria, ahora como avise el próximo capitulo saldrá el 2017 a esperar se a dicho, nuevas cosas y nuevas historias vienen.

Les informo un par de curiosidades respecto a la historia:

— El primer capitulo del Kaloskingshipping es igual a la historia original del creador original Taisei Ayasaki, pues trate de comparar la igualdad de los personajes por que se me hizo interesante el comienzo.

— Cuando leí la historia original, en la escena en donde Ash ve desnuda a Aria fue uno de los mejores momentos que he visto aunque ea un clásico en las historias de los fanfics.

— Al principio creí que la relación de Ash y Aria llegaría al siguiente nivel osea las escenas lemon cuando comenzó la segunda temporada pero el autor informo que no habría escenas de ese tipo ese fue el motivo por el cual cree la historia en mi fic.

— Aunque suene increíble y a la vez un poco loco cuando puse la escena del beso en este capitulo casi iba a poner que fue "El primer beso de ambos". Cuando en realidad es falso ya que el primer beso de Ash fue con Serena y no lo digo por el anime mis queridos lectores, sino por la historia original del creador pues en el comienzo de la historia Ash y Serena habían tenido una relación amorosa pero debido a que Serena quiso cumplir su nuevo reto en los concursos termino con Ash para luego irse a Hoenn mientras este se quedaba en Kalos aunque suene tonto trate de respetar la historia original.

— Por último el motivo del por que puse al final ¿Fin? al igual que ocurrió con el Pearlshipping es sencillo. El creador aún sigue en la actualidad en su historia por ese motivo habrá continuación de la pareja hasta nuevo aviso.

Bien lectores antes de irme, les dejo la información de la próxima pareja de mi fic y es... el Pokesilvershipping conformado por Ash y Lyra. Esta pareja fue otra que me encanto en la temporada de Diamante y Perla por la manera de la castaña en tratar de enamorar al despistado entrenador de Kanto uno de mis favoritos de aquella temporada, el próximo capitulo tendrá una historia alterna osea que no tratada del anime por motivos muy buenos espero que lo disfruten cuando lo estrene.

Espero que hallan disfrutado del capitulo comenten que les pareció. Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima.


	7. Ash x Valerie

Alola a todos los lectores que leen este fanfic de shipping, ante de comenzar con la pareja de Ash y Lyra, les traigo un capítulo especial de una pareja muy inusual que se trata de Ash y Valerie. Esto fue por un pedido de un lector en Fanfiction, así que cumpliendo con su deseo le traigo a su pareja favorita, sin decir nada más, comencemos.

Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic, sin lucros comerciales.

 ** _Capítulo 7: Ash x Valerie (Especial)_**

Era un mes de Febrero en cuidad Romantis, en donde los pobladores de dicha cuidad celebraban una festividad muy especial que era llamado "El día del árbol sagrado". Dicho mes era por su nacimiento y su longevidad de 100 años de vida siendo un monumento muy especial, además que había una clásica leyenda que mencionaba la unión de parejas tanto de humanos como de pokémon, esto fue debido a la unión de un amor prohibido entre los hijos de dos familias que se odiaban a muerte que por el deseo de aquella pareja hacia el árbol hizo que un milagro surgiera en donde sus familiares se unieron en son de paz. Aquella leyenda era muy popular entre los pobladores que bautizaron a la cuidad con el nombre de Romantis, un nombre que representaba el amor puro e inocente.

Nos ubicamos en un gran edificio conocido como la fábrica de la moda, ese nombre fue dado por las creaciones de trajes elegantes y muy refinados, hechos por la gran diseñadora Valerie. Adentro del establecimiento era un día lleno de labores a pesar del día festivo, un joven trabajador se encargaba de la limpieza del área, aunque el trabajo no fuera muy profesional tenía una labor muy importante que era mantener el orden para que los demás siguieran en sus labores podría decirse que era fundamental.

— ¡Ash te falta limpiar la zona de tejidos! — Reclamo una joven mujer de cabello largo oscuro además vestía un kimono muy elegante.

— Esta bien señorita Valerie. Me encargaré de limpiar esa zona — Dijo el chico de nombre Ash de manera positiva, yendo al lugar mencionado.

"Una hora después"

— ¡Ash debes limpiar la sala de producción!

— Enseguida voy señorita Valerie.

Así de manera continua era la vida de Ash en sus días de trabajos junto a su jefa, no obstante, estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese trato.

Había llegado la tarde y con ello la finalización del trabajo. El personal se retiraba a descansar por su labor, Ash estando ya vestido con su ropa normal estaba a punto de salir por la puerta de salida se encuentra con su jefa.

— Que descanse bien en este día, señorita Valerie — Dijo Ash de manera cordial.

— Espero que mantenga ese ánimo el día de mañana. Ya que tendrá aún más trabajo en las diferentes áreas — Dijo de manera cortante para retirarse del lugar.

Ash se quedó viendo como aquella mujer se perdía en el camino, en eso nota la presencia de cuatro mujeres que habían escuchado su conversación.

— De nuevo te está obligando a hacer más trabajo de lo usual, Ash — Dijo una joven de cabello anaranjado.

— No es para tanto Kasumi — Aclaro — Mi deber como limpiador es importante en la empresa. La señorita Valeria puede ser alguna a veces estricta, pero es parte de su trabajo como dueña.

— Ash tiene mucha razón — Dijo una chica de cabello castaño — Su labor como limpiador es importante en el trabajo.

— Aunque ese fuera el caso. ¿No crees que la jefa es muy dura con él? — Pregunto una chica de cabello azulado.

— No se preocupen Haruka y Hikari. No me incómoda tener muchas ordenes de la señorita Valeria. Es gracias a ella que tengo un lugar para vivir.

— En eso tiene razón Ash — Habló una joven de piel morena — La jefa Valerie lo contrato cuando estaba trabajando como lustrador de zapatos en la calle.

— No debías mencionar de mi antiguo trabajo, Airisu — Ash se encontraba un poco avergonzado de hablar de su vieja vida — Les agradezco por su ayuda chicas, pero me siento bien trabajando al lado de la señorita Valerie.

— Hum... Con que ese era el motivo — Hablo Kasumi con una mirada picada — Te gusta la jefa Valerie, ¿eh?

— E-Esperen no es lo que piensan — Ash nervioso agito sus manos negando tal hecho, pero fue en vano ante la astucia de las chicas.

— No debes ocultarlo Ash, se nota mucho tu interés por la jefa — Dijo Hikari juntando sus manos para hacer un corazón — Que bonito es el amour.

— ¿Has intentado confesarte, Ash? — Pregunto Haruka muy interesada.

— Ah... es en vano que revele mis sentimientos a la señorita Valerie — Suspiro desanimado — Ella es hermosa y elegante, en cambio yo solo soy un simple trabajador.

— ¡Oye Ash! — Grito Kasumi molesta por esa comparación — ¡No deberías menospreciarse! ¡Eres una persona amable y confiable!

— Es verdad. Siempre nos has ayudado en nuestros problemas desde que comenzaste a trabajar — Dijo Hikari recordando aquellos momentos — Además que eres muy guapo.

— Chicas... — Ash se sintió conmovido por sus palabras — Gracias por su apoyo. Pero he decidido guardar mis sentimientos ante la señorita Valerie, es lo mejor.

Sin decir nada más, Ash se despidió de las chicas, yendo por el camino donde se encontraba su casa. En cambio sus compañeras de trabajo se sintieron mal por el chico, así cada una fue en diferente rumbo hacia su hogar.

Airisu caminaba por las calles de la cuidad de manera tranquila, hasta llegar a toparse en el lugar donde se hacían homenajes al árbol sagrado. Si bien a ella no le interesaba encontrar aún a su pareja ideal, decidió hacerlo por Ash. Se dirigió directo hacia la entrada principal, agradeció que no hubiera muchas personas en la zona luego de haber celebrado toda la mañana, logrando llegar se topó con algo inesperado.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿No es acaso la jefa Valerie? — Airisu se ocultó por detrás de un árbol, para luego confirmar que se trataba de la misma — ¿Qué estará haciendo en este lugar?

Por curiosidad decidió acercarse a donde se encontraba ella tratando de escuchar lo que hablaba, con sigilo se acercó lo más cerca posible. En eso logró escuchar unas cuantas palabras que lograron asombrarla demasiado.

— Como quisiera que él se fijará en mí...

Aquellas palabras fueron algo único y raro de oír, Airisu nunca se había imaginado que la amargada y estricta de su jefa estuviera interesada en alguien de manera romántica. Tratando de no sacar conclusiones de manera apresurada, decidió seguir escuchando.

— Siempre que te veo hablando con otras chicas. Siento deseos de que me prestarás más atención en cada momento pero solo lo consigo si te doy ordenes de manera injusta — Valerie miro por última vez el árbol mientras se marchaba — Deseo que te enamoradas de mí, Ash.

Aquel nombre fue como un balde fría para Airisu, nunca se imaginó que Valerie la mujer más seria y gruñona de la empresa fuera a sentir algo por un simple trabajador. Pero por otro lado quedaba claro que su jefa buscaba la atención del muchacho usando la excusa de la limpieza.

— Se me ha ocurrido una gran idea para que ambos logren corresponder a sus sentimientos.

"Al día siguiente"

Era un nuevo día en la empresa, pasando a horas de descanso, Airisu le contaba lo sucedido ayer en la plaza del árbol sagrado.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Era el grito de las tres chicas luego de enterarse de tal secreto.

— No deberían hacer tanto escándalo. Acaso quieren que otros se enteren y le cuente a la jefa — Dijo Airisu en voz baja.

— Lo sentimos. Pero nunca pensé que nuestra jefa sintiera lo mismo que Ash — Dijo Haruka aún impresionada — Eso le llamo "amor correspondido".

— No creo que se así, Haruka. Recuerda que ambos no están enterados de su sentir por el otro — Menciono Hikari — Además, dudo que ambos se confiesen.

— ¿Acaso creen que no supe de ese pequeño detalle? — En eso Airisu sacaba de su bolsillo dos boletos.

— ¿Para qué son esos boletos? — Pregunto Kasumi intrigada.

— Son pases privados para estar hoy en la noche en las aguas termales — Dijo en tono triunfante — Con esto. Haremos que ambos logren confesarse.

— ¡Guau! Es una idea estupenda Airisu — Halago Hikari — Pero... ¿cómo haremos para que ambos vayan sin sospechar del otro?

— No te preocupes lo tengo todo planeado desde la noche. Además que me encargue de reservar estos pases, por ese motivo no debemos fallar.

Las chicas decidieron cumplir con el plan de su amiga a la perfección, así que Haruka y kasumi fueron en busca de Ash que se encontraba comiendo tranquilo en una mesa.

— ¡Al fin te encontramos Ash! — Dijo Kasumi de manera rápida y a la vez agitada por correr.

— ¿Para qué están buscándome tan de repente, chicas? No me digan que el área de trabajo está sucio — Se alarmo el chico de pensar tan descuido.

— Tranquilo Ash no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo — Tal respuesta lo alivio — En realidad, hemos venido a entregarte este pase para las aguas termales que será está noche.

— ¿Por qué me entregan un pase que debió costar muy caro? — Se preguntó el chico al tenerlo en sus manos.

— Es un regalo de las cuatro. Esto es por el tiempo de ayuda que has pasado con nosotras — Respondió Kasumi haciendo que el chico aceptará.

— Muchas gracias chicas. Acepto su regalo con mucho gusto.

— Te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir — Haruka mostraba una sonrisa pícara sabiendo la verdadera intención de los pases.

En el otro lado, Hikari y Airisu estaban en la oficina de la gerente de la empresa, comenzando con su plan, ambas tocarón la puerta.

— ¿Quién es? —Pregunto Valerie sin muchas ganas.

— Airisu, estás segura que será una buena idea — Hikari se notaba insegura por lo que iban a hacer ahora — No quiero que me despida por hacer estos favores.

— No te preocupes Hikari. Si todo sale bien, no debemos preocuparnos por ese detalle — Habló segura de sus palabras haciendo que su compañera tuviera valor — Es momento de comenzar con el plan.

Así ambas entraron a la oficina de su jefa que se encontraba sentada leyendo unos documentos, al verlas dejó de leer para atender a sus empleadas.

— ¿Qué se les ofrece chicas? Hablen rápido. Ahora me encuentro ocupada con unos encargos para otras regiones.

Hikari chocó su brazo con la de su compañera esperando que ella diga sobre el asunto, Airisu con mucho valor se acercó al escritorio para mostrarle un pase.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — Arqueó la ceja.

— Bueno jefa... esto es un pase para que vaya está noche a las aguas termales — Respondió de manera tranquila a pesar que sudaba su frente.

— Entiendo. ¿Pero por qué motivo me lo dan? — Aún Valerie no entendía aquel gesto amable de parte de ellas.

— Es un regalo, pues hemos visto que se ha esforzado mucho está última semana. Por ese motivo le damos este pase para que vaya a relajarse — Habló Hikari tratando que su jefa se creyera tal motivo y para su suerte ella tomó el pase.

— Esta bien, voy a aceptar este pase — Aunque se notada su amargura en el fondo necesitaba quitar su estrés, para cuando las chicas se fueron de su oficina. Valerie se quedó viendo aquel pase — No sería tan malo probar las aguas termales.

Luego que el plan había dado resultados buenos, había llegado la noche y con ello la finalización del trabajo, Ash se encargó de guardar sus cosas en su casillero, listo para irse.

— Ash estás listo para irte a las aguas termales — En eso apareció Kasumi junto al resto de las chicas que lo esperaban en la puerta de salida.

— Por supuesto chicas — Sostuvo su pase — Les agradezco por este gesto tan gentil de ustedes. Necesitaba relajarme luego de una intensa labor.

— Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti — Dijo Hikari — Has sido muy lindo con nosotros, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer.

— Gracias Hikari. Será mejor que me vaya ahora, nos vemos hasta mañana — Salió de prisa para disfrutar de su pase.

— ¿Crees que resulte nuestro plan? — Pregunto Haruka aún con dudas — Cuando Ash se encuentre con la jefa en las aguas termales. Habrá problemas para nosotras y un claro ejemplo son nuestros salarios o mucho peor, seremos despedidas.

— Que bonito apoyo nos das amiga — Dijo Airisu con sarcasmo — Este plan debe resultar o sino debemos alistar nuestras cosas para mañana — Esto último lo dijo nerviosa — Ash espero que logres abrir el corazón de Valerie. Nuestras vidas dependen de ti.

Al llegar a dicho establecimiento, Ash mostró su pase al encargado logrando entrar en una habitación privada, después de eso fue a los vestidores a cambiarse, demoro unos cinco minutos estando ahora en paños menores se dirigió hasta la zona donde se encontraba las relajantes aguas termales, pero algo inusual ocurrió, al entrar por la puerta se había encontrado a Valerie en paños menores estando solo con una toalla alrededor de todo su cuerpo.

— ¡Ash! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! — Aquella mujer en vez de enojarse más sintió la vergüenza por la presencia del chico que amaba haciendo lo posible en tapar su cuerpo.

— S-Señorita Valerie — Ash se encontraba impactado luego de admirar tal escena que protagonizo su jefa.

— Te hice una pregunta, Ash. ¿Qué haces en está habitación? — Volvió a repetir la pregunta.

— En realidad, he venido aquí para descansar de mi cansancio del trabajo. Incluso tengo un pase para entrar con el número de la habitación — Mostró dicho pase — Me lo entregaron las chicas como un regalo por mi esfuerzo en el trabajo.

Valerie al escuchar las explicaciones del chico de ojos marrones, logró percatarse de la situación y mostró una mirada perspicaz.

— Así que ellas se encargaron de organizar todo esto... ¿Acaso se habrá enterado que mi amor por él? — Se quedó pensativa por un rato — Ahora lo entiendo todo; el pase, las aguas termales y Ash. Ellas han planeado una velada privada con el propósito de confesarme.

— ¿Señorita Valerie? — Llamó el chico de las zetas luego de notar su silencio, en cambio ella, solo sonrió pícara mente ante la situación que se ha formado.

— No te preocupes Ash. He logrado entender que esto no es tu culpa — Habló Valerie compresiva con el chico que se sintió aliviado — En cambio para ellas, mañana las voy a despedir por lo que hicieron. Como se atreven a engañarnos de esa forma.

— Por favor, señorita Valerie. No lo haga — Suplico el chico por sus amigas — Ellas solo lo hicieron por... — Se detuvo en ese momento, casi iba a delatar sus sentimientos hacia su jefa. Valerie se quedó esperando en que el chico continuara, aunque le daba rabia que pensará en ella primero como si fuera algo muy valioso para él.

— Estoy esperando tu explicación del por qué no las debo despedir, Ash — Se cruzó de brazos impaciente.

— No tengo nada que explicar sobre lo que hicieron — De pronto Ash se arrodillo ante una sorprendida Valerie que no se esperó tal humillación de su parte — Haré lo que sea; limpiaré todas las zonas, trabajaré los Domingos e incluso vendré más temprano de lo usual. Pero le pido que no las despida, señorita Valerie.

Valerie se sintió conmovida luego de escuchar aquellas palabras del chico, pero luego pensó en lo que dijo ¿Así que hará lo que sea? De solo pensar aquello, hubo una clase de oportunidad para interactuar con él, tomando en cuenta aquello decidió usarlo en su beneficio.

— De acuerdo, Ash. Tomaré tu palabra y las voy a perdonar pero con una sola condición... — Alzo su dedo mientras hablaba — Pasa el resto de la noche obedeciendo lo que te diga, ¿has entendido?

— Está bien. Lo cumpliré señorita Valerie — Acepto su petición, sin chistar.

Luego de ese acuerdo, ambos estaban adentro de las aguas termales aunque tapados por la toalla, Ash estaba en un colapso nervioso por la situación en que se había metido, al contrario que fuera algo malo, le resulto más beneficio estar en la misma habitación con la mujer que amaba, a cada segundo le echaba un vistazo a su compañía notando su piel blanca como la nieve, su cabello oscuro como la noche y sus ojos brillantes como la Luna.

Valerie se había percatado que el chico la espiaba a cada momento, sonrío internamente al saber que le gustaba lo que miraba. "Así que te gusta ver mi cuerpo, ¿eh?" decía ella con un tono burlón. Entonces moviéndose un poco, hizo que en un instante su toalla se desprendiera mostrando su torso desnudo.

Ash no podía creer lo que veía sus ojos, el cuerpo desnudo de su jefa lo había dejado avergonzado como nervioso, era la primera vez que la observaba de diferente manera trató de quitar su vista para que ella no se diera cuenta, pero le fue difícil no recordar sus pechos rosados y medianos logrando que se excitada teniendo una erección en su parte baja.

— Ash, ¿podrías darme un masaje en la espalda? — Le ordeno aun estando semi-desnuda.

El chico del cabello oscuro debía acatar su orden, aunque le era complicado caminar con su amigo que estaba animado. Comenzó con los masajes sintiendo con sus manos el cuerpo sexual de aquella mujer, Valerie le ordenaba que bajada cada vez más, el chico moría por dentro luego que sus manos bajaban, casi llegando a su parte delantera, no aguantaba su curiosidad, paso su vista un poco hacia abajo notando la retaguardia de la chica pero el detonante de su excitación fue cuando observo la raya central de su nalga haciendo que su pene llegará a su máxima distancia.

— _Por Arceus, la señorita Valerie tiene una genial delantera. ¡Rayos! Si me descubre que estoy erecto, seré hombre muerto_ — Ash se encontraba nervioso tratando que su amigo volviera a la normalidad para evitar un problema con su jefa.

Valerie no se quedó atrás, había deducido muy bien sus cálculos en dicho acto luego de haberle pedido que la masajeada. Lo que realmente quería era incomodar al chico de ojos marrones con su cuerpo, así que siguió con la siguiente parte de su plan.

— Te agradezco por tu ayuda, necesitaba relajarme luego de recibir tanto estrés cada día. Ahora déjame ayudarte con tu "pequeño" problema — El chico no supo que responder cuando Valerie se volteó para luego quitarle su toalla con sus manos mostrando su erecto pene — Al parecer te has excitado demasiado con mirar mi hermoso cuerpo Ash.

— Lo siento mucho señorita Valerie. No es lo que parece yo puedo expli- — No pudo continuar al sentir las suaves manos de la mujer en su miembro provocando que su voz sonada ronca — S-Señorita Valerie ¡Ah...! ¿Qué está haciendo?

— Que bonito gemido das Ash hasta me resulta muy adorable — La mujer continuaba masturbando al chico mientras usaba su otra mano para estimular sus testículos haciendo que soltada gemidos cada vez más fuertes, no perdió el tiempo luego que usará su lengua para comenzar a dar lamidas alrededor de su miembro haciendo que Ash cayera al suelo dando el paso libre a Valerie — _Al parecer, Ash nunca se ha masturbado en su vida. Está puede ser una gran oportunidad para mí y no voy a desperdiciarlo._

Por otro lado, Ash se encontraba en el cielo, nunca había experimentado aquella dulce sensación que le daba su adorable jefa a su miembro. Pero aquella experiencia placentera no iba a acabar aún, luego que Valerie introdujera su boca en su pene comenzando a hacerle sexo oral.

— _¡Nunca pensé que la señorita Valerie lo hiciera! ¡Hmm! ¡Es increíble, siento como mi pene se derrite estando en su maravillosa boca! —_ La mente de Ash se nublaba por completo, no pensaba otra cosa que no fuera la bella imagen de Valerie introduciendo su pene en su boca y sentir como lo envolvía con su lengua — _¡Creó que estoy en mi límite! ¡Ah! ¡Me vengo!_

Se había corrido mucho en la boca de Valerie, ella solo cerró los ojos mientras usaba su mano para estimular el miembro del chico haciendo que soltará todo, saboreaba aquella esencia con su lengua hasta quedar seco. Al cabo de unos minutos lo sacó de su boca comenzando a respirar agitada, Ash aún estaba en el suelo con una sonrisa, nunca había creído que esto estuviera sucediendo.

— Es la primera vez que le hago una mamada a un chico. ¿Te gusto, Ash? — Respondió directa la mujer que relamía los restos de semen que quedaba en su mejilla.

Se sintió afortunado de ser el primero en experimentar la boca de su maravillosa jefa, se levantó de inmediato del suelo, luego fue a tomar los brazos de la mujer e impulsarlo hacia él para plantarle un beso desesperado.

— _¡Oh, no! Que acabo de hacer —_ De inmediato se separó de sus labios mientras observaba como Valerie lo miraba asombrada — Lo lamento señorita Valerie. No quise aprovecharme de usted, solo me dejé llevar por mis impulsos.

— No tienes que disculparte. Yo inicié esto desde el principio era imposible que te aguantadas en besarme — Valerie comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del chico mientras le sonreía — Veo que aún quieres continuar, ¿no?

Ash se percató que su miembro viril había vuelto a crecer luego de haberse venido hace algunos minutos.

— _Veo que tiene mucha energía al ser virgen. ¡Diablos! Estoy tan mojada luego de chupársela todo el rato con mi boca —_ Valerie sin perder tiempo, arrastro a Ash adentro de la habitación tirándolo en la cama mientras volvía a masturbar su pene — Oye Ash, ¿quieres experimentar el sexo conmigo?

— Lo está diciendo enserio, señorita Valerie.

— No te confundas. Solo es sexo, nada más — Le aclaró las cosas — Me siento sola. Así que usaré tu cuerpo para relajarme toda la noche.

— Lo comprendo — Por un momento creyó que ella sentía algo por él, sin darse cuenta como ella se mordía su labio luego de decirlo — Entonces me encargaré de hacerla disfrutar de la noche. Entiendo que usted se sienta sola, sin la compañía de alguien que deba amar — Valerie abrió los ojos en sorpresa, nunca pensó que Ash lo tomada de esa manera — No se preocupe. Yo haré que borre su soledad usando mi cuerpo.

— _Ahora comprendo por qué me siento tan atraída a ti. Y pensar que lo había contratado solo por pena —_ Tomando la palabra del chico, ella le dio un beso al estilo Kalos entrelazando sus lenguas en la boca del otro, luego de acabar se alejó un poco — Si quieres hacerme disfrutar en esta noche... — En eso mostró una mirada seria — Tendrás que esforzarte mucho. Hasta que me hagas llegar a mi clímax.

Se encontraban echados en la cama, ambos se acomodaron de tal manera de que hicieran la posición 69 en donde contemplaban sus intimidades, Valerie fue la primera en tomar aquel miembro y lamerlo con su lengua, comenzando primero con el tronco para luego chupar la punta. Ash no se quedó atrás y empezó a lamer su vagina con su lengua, entrando en su interior probando su dulce fluido, Valerie gemía constante, nunca había experimentado que un hombre lamiera su intimidad de esa manera.

— ¡Ya basta! — Lo detuvo al sentir como iba a correrse. Valerie lo acostó mientras se colocaba encima para colocar su vagina dentro del pene de Ash que gemía al sentir la calidez de su entrada — Ya quieres que lo meta adentro, ¿no?

— Sí. Quiero tenerlo adentro de ti — Ash estaba en las nubes, solo veían con detenimiento la vagina rosada de la mujer que amaba.

Oyendo su petición, ella adentro aquel miembro en su interior con manera lenta. Gemía al sentir la intensidad en su cuerpo llegando hasta el fondo. Valerie observo con una sonrisa burlona luego de mirar la cada complacida del chico en su primera vez.

— Y bien... ¿Qué te parece sentir la vagina de una mujer?

— Yo... — Ash no podía responder debido al placer que recorría en su cuerpo, sintió por primera vez la suavidad y lo estrecho que era el cuerpo de la mujer.

— Si esto te encanto... — En eso comenzó a mover sus caderas mientras sostenía sus manos en el pecho de Ash — Ahora viene lo mejor.

Ash se dejaba complacer sintiendo como su pene se movía en sus paredes vaginales, no aguantaba en sentir solo eso. Por impulso sujeto sus nalgas para empezar a penetrar más profundo su interior logrando escuchar los gemidos de Valerie.

— _Está muy adentro de mí. ¡Se siente increíble su pene!_ — Ella disfrutaba en ser penetrada por Ash, ayudando en su causa, movía sus caderas al compás de su penetración — _¡Qué rico! ¡Nunca me había sentido excitada de esa manera!_

Ash noto su mirada complacida al sentir como su pene la llenaba por completo.

— Lo estás disfrutando señorita Valerie.

— Me encanta que me cojas de esa manera. ¡AH! ¡No te detengas!

Luego de escuchar el pedido de la dulce mujer de cabello oscuro, seguía embistiendo con más fuerza a la vez que ella gritaba de placer al sentir como su pene entraba y salía de su interior con tanta velocidad. Comenzó a mover sus caderas para que el pene de Ash pudiera entrar más adentro, logrando disfrutar aún más mientras sus cuerpos chocaban. Ash solo se limitaba gruñir por lo estrecho que era la vagina de su amada mientras estaba cerca de su rostro, no podía evitar besarla en sus labios siendo correspondido por ella que seguía gimiendo. Valerie disfrutaba en complacer al chico con su cuerpo notando su vigor además que era excitante lo placentero que podría ser en el futuro.

Ambos sentía el llegar de su clímax mientras aumentaban el ritmo más rápido hasta que sucedió, Ash descargo su esencia dentro de la intimidad de Valerie mientras ella trataba de recuperar el aliento por el esfuerzo dado.

— La amo señorita Valerie — Ash hizo un último esfuerzo en salir de su interior, sin percatarse de lo que dijo.

Valerie se quedó asombrada no podía creerlo que había dicho, por un momento se sintió alegré de saber que sus sentimientos fueran mutuos.

— Ash — Le llamó con una voz neutra — ¿Me amas?

— _¡Oh, no! ¡Por qué dije eso!_ — Ash comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber confesado sin querer sus sentimientos — Y-Yo...

— ¡Dímelo! ¡¿Me amas o no?! — Más que un enojo fue en realidad una súplica.

Ash suspiro para luego agachar su cabeza.

— Yo la amo señorita Valerie, me enamore de usted desde que me contrato. Me conmovió su manera responsable, generosa y amable — Logró expresar a ella lo que tanto ocultaba en su corazón — Comprendo que seamos de diferentes rangos en la sociedad. Incluso sabiendo que usted me va a rechazar...

En eso Ash sintió la cálida mano de Valerie haciendo que levantada la mirada.

— Tienes razón. Somos de diferentes sociedades y además eres solo mi empleado. Pero... — Acerco sus labios con los de Ash, dando un beso tierno — No me importa lo que piensen los demás e incluso lo que digan al respecto sobre nosotros. Yo también te amo Ash.

— Señorita Valer... — Se detuvo al sentir los dedos de ella en sus labios.

— Solo dime Valerie.

"Al día siguiente"

Era un día normal en la famosa empresa de ropa en la cuidad, aún era temprano. Las primeras en llegar fueron aquellas cuatros que hicieron aquel plan. Para su sorpresa observaron en la entrada tanto a Valerie como a Ash.

— Con ustedes quería hablar — Dijo Valerie con firmeza, provocando los nervios en ellas.

— Podemos explicarlo jefa — Habló Airisu en defensa de las demás — Solo queríamos hacer que se confiesen de una vez por eso le entregamos los pases de las aguas termales. Si tiene a alguien que despedir que sea solo a mí.

— Así que usted inició todo esto. Pues déjeme decirle que le agradezco por abrirme los ojos — Se expresó sonriente mientras tomaba la mano de Ash.

— ¡¿Ah?! — Fue la reacción de las cuatro.

— Chicas les agradezco por su ayuda. Logré declarar mis sentimientos a Valerie y ahora somos una pareja — Ash les dedico una sonrisa — Aunque ahora las cosas seas diferentes, no cambiará nuestra amistad en el trabajo.

— Me alegro por ti Ash. Espero que ustedes sean felices — Sonrió Hikari por su amigo.

— Eso significa que podemos seguir trabajando, ¿verdad? — Habló Haruka.

— Pues claro que ustedes seguirán en esta empresa — Dijo Valerie de manera autoritaria — Pero no crean que seré blanda solo por qué ahora este con Ash, ¿eh?

— Claro jefa — Dijo Haruka entendiendo el asunto.

En eso ambos se adentraron en la empresa mientras ellas se veían sonrientes de que su plan fuera un éxito después de todo.

— Uffs de lo que nos salvamos — Suspiro aliviada Kasumi — Al parecer se cumplió el deseo de ambos.

— Pues claro que se cumplió — Airisu mostró una mirada confiada — Después de todo. El árbol sagrado siempre cumple con el amor mutuo de las personas.

Las cuatros se sonrieron entre sí mientras entraban para empezar con el trabajo, sabiendo que las cosas habrían salido bien para su amigo de cabello azabache.

 ** _Fin._**

Les encanto está nueva temática que estoy probando lectores, bueno para comenzar he creado un fanfic para el deleite de todos, antes de comentar sobre el capítulo, pongan el nombre de su shipping favorito incluso puede ser sin la participación de Ash, ya que pondré en mi perfil de Fanfiction una lista de las próximas parejas de Pokémon. Puede ser entre dos, tres o hasta cuatro e incluso yuri, ojo no hago nada yaoi para su información, comenten que les pareció el capítulo. Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima.

Psodata: Les aviso que no acepto estás dos parejas; Contestshipping (Drew y May) y Geekchicshipping (Clemont y Serena).


	8. Sun x Moon x Lillie

¡Alola a todos mis lectores!

He vuelto trayendo un nuevo One-shot de Pokémon. Pero antes de leerlo tengo que explicar que la historia como las parejas viene de otro autor que se encuentra en "Foros DZ", el motivo por el cual decidí escribir sobre este shipping, se debe porque me encanto demasiado en especial por el tema de un amor prohibido además que hubo un lector que me sugería colocar a estos tres personajes muy interesantes. Ahora que logré explicar mis motivos, espero que lo disfruten todos y en especial para el autor original.

Antes de comenzar para los lectores que esperaban el shipping de Ash y Lyra, decidí ponerlo más adelante en futuros capítulos por la inesperada inspiración que he tenido en escribir sobre este trío tan genial que es hasta ahora original en los fanfics de Pokémon.

 _Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic, sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 08: Sun x Moon x Lillie (Incesto y Yuri)**_

El sol salía entre dos montañas empezando a iluminar el cielo y a toda la región conocida como Alola, nuestra historia comienza en una casa normal de dos pisos exactos con una familia muy normal.

Adentro del domicilio de una habitación en particular se levantaba un joven de cabello azabache, este traía puesto solo su bóxer mostrando su torso desnudo, dio un ligero bostezo para luego dirigirse hacia las cortinas con el propósito de levantarlas.

— Moon es momento de levantarse. Recuerda que tenemos clases hoy día —Aviso el chico haciendo que las sabanas se movieran de repente. Una bella dama del mismo color de cabello que el joven, comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente haciendo que la sabana cayera, ante el chico se mostró aquellos pechos de copa "C" provocando un leve sonrojo.

— Alola hermanito —Saludo de manera inocente.

— A-Alola Moon —Devolvió el saludo a la vez que volteaba hacia otro lado. Ante tal situación ella dio una pequeña risita llamando la atención de su hermano mayor.

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso, Moon?

— Ay hermanito. Aún sientes vergüenza de verme desnuda todas las mañanas a pesar de que tenemos sexo cada noche —Si bien la joven no se sentía avergonzada de mostrar su afecto ante el chico. En el caso de Sun era todo lo contrario, este caso curioso se debía a que el cuerpo de su bella hermana cada vez estaba más hermoso que la anterior.

— Son cosas de chicos Moon, jamás lo comprenderías. Además de eso, hay que darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde a la escuela —Tras decir esto, Sun le entregó su ropa mientras este aprovechaba en cambiarse dentro de su armario.

— Enserio hermanito, nunca voy a entender sobre tus sentimientos hacia mí —Al acabar de cambiarse, Luna decidió lavarse la cara en el baño que estaba dentro del cuarto, al terminar ella observó a Sun que se colocaba su gorra como última prenda en ponerse— ¡Guau! Estás hecho un galán hermanito. Solo procura no coquetear con otras chicas, ¿eh? —Esto último lo dijo con una voz sombría y con un aura oscura.

— Enserio Moon. Desde que somos novios, siempre buscas una excusa por verme tan elegante —Sin que la joven azabache se lo esperará, Sun le dio un beso fugaz para luego colocarle su gorra roja— Te vez linda cuando te pones celosa, ¿lo sabías?

Moon solo infló sus mofletes por su comentario y por el beso repentino.

— Solo tratas de burlarte de mí, Sun. Pero... estoy contenta que digas que soy linda —Dijo con un ligero sonrojo mientras abría la puerta— Eso me recuerda que debemos vernos con los demás en la escuela, en especial con Lillie.

Al escuchar el nombre de la joven de ojos esmeraldas, El azabache recordó los momentos vividos en semanas anteriores cuando tuvo relaciones sexuales con ella junto con su hermana, algo sumamente increíble y mágico.

— ¿Oye hermanito, me escuchas? —Sun volvió en sí luego de notar la mirada curiosa de su hermana. En cambió ella solo deducía que se quedó en la "Luna" al escuchar el nombre de su amiga, así que decidió jugar una broma— Oye Sun, ¿tengo una duda?

— ¿Cuál es tu duda, Moon?

— Me preguntaba, ¿quién tiene los pechos más grandes, Lillie o yo? —Ante tal pregunta, el joven tuvo una imaginación loca de ambas chicas estando desnudas, provocando que su cara se pusiera colorada por aquel pensamiento pervertido.

— Sera mejor irnos a desayunar. De seguro mamá ya término de prepararlo —Con esa excusa algo pobre, salió apurado hacia la salida mientras Moon reía en su interior por lograr su cometido.

— Ah, mi amado hermanito también ama a Lillie. Es cierto que dije que no puede mirar a otras mujeres, pero eso excluye a mi mejor amiga... —En eso Moon fue hacia la misma dirección que su novio/hermano, bajando por la escalera sonriente. Entonces recordó un detalle importante que olvido— Es verdad, casi me olvido de mi mamá.

Luego de bajar, ambos hermanos se encontraron con su progenitora bebiendo café junto con unos panes con mermelada.

— Alola mis queridos hijos.

— ¡Alola mamá! —Dijeron ambos peli-negros al unísono para luego sentarse.

— Se demoraron diez minutos en bajar a desayunar. No me digan que otra vez se divirtieron en el baño —Ante tal comentario, Sun escupió de su vaso mientras Moon miraba hacia otro lado con un ligero sonrojo.

— ¡C-Claro que no lo hicimos en el baño! —Respondió un poco ofendido por su desconfianza, en cambió la mujer rió bajo por la situación.

— Si no hicieron sus "cositas", ¿por qué demoraron en bajar? —Volvió a insistir.

— Solo tuvimos una demora en cambiarnos, eso es todo —En tanto acabó de responder volvió a comer sus alimentos tratando de evitar otras preguntas vergonzosas.

— Ah, si eso ocurrió, no hay motivo de interrogar —La mujer de treinta años volvió a continuar con su desayuno mientras prendía la televisión.

— _Es un alivio que no preguntará nada más. Desde que mi mamá se unió a la diversión con nosotros, las cosas han ido de maravilla en nuestra familia_ —Pensó Moon a la vez que desayunaba sus alimentos, siguiendo con su rutina diaria en su casa.

Pasando media hora, ambos hermanos habían llegado a la entrada de la institución, dando unos cuantos pasos de aquella puerta notaron con suma alegría al encontrarse con ciertas personas conocidas por ellos.

— Alola Sun —Saludo una sonriente joven de cabello verde y largo.

— Ustedes llegan un poco tarde de lo usual, ¿algo ha ocurrido? —Se acercó un joven de piel morena hacia ambos— ¿Acaso tuvieron problemas en el camino?

— Para nada Kiawe, solo tuve un pequeño retraso en mi casa, nada más —Respondió Sun que se rascaba su cabeza nervioso evitando el verdadero motivo.

— ¡Alola Mallow! —Saludo animada la peli-negra mientras se acercaba a la nombrada— Veo que ustedes anda muy juntos hoy, aunque es obvio ya que son novios. Sabes Mallow, deberíamos ir los cuatro a comer en el restaurante de la cuidad, algún día.

— Tal vez algún día —Mencionó apenada.

— ¡Oigan! ¡No se olviden de nosotros! —Se quejó un muchacho que se acercaba al grupo junto con los demás restantes.

— Vaya, has llegado temprano Hau —Respondió Sun sorprendido haciendo que el mencionado se sintiera ofendido por sus palabras— Ah, alola Chris.

— Alola Sun —Respondió el joven robusto, sin decir añadir más a la conversación.

— Por fin estamos reunidos, chicos —Habló nostálgica una joven hacia el grupo.

— Tampoco exageres, solo fue el fin de semana —Regaño otra joven.

— Es bueno verlas, Zarala y Rika —Luego de decir sus nombres respectivamente, Moon corrió a abrazarlas— Estoy feliz de verlas, amigas.

— Moon, ¿y nosotras qué? —Dijo una hermosa joven de cabellera rubia.

— Es cierto, ¿te olvidas de tus amigas de hace años? —Reclamo de igual manera una muchacha de cabello azul corto.

— Lo lamento mucho, chicas —Al disculparse fue a la dirección de ambas para también darles un fuerte abrazo siendo correspondido— Es bueno verte Lillie, y claro que somos amigas, Lana.

— Por eso gesto te perdono, Moon —Dijo sonriente la loli azul.

— Igual yo —Respondió Lillie para cambiar de inmediato su vista hacia Sun, que dando pasos temerosos se acercó hacia él— Alola Sun.

En el instante en que sus ojos se cruzaron, hubo un choque nervioso recorriendo sus cuerpos. Para Sun era agradable verla reluciente con esa sonrisa, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, ella se acercó a unos centímetros del chico.

— Alola Lillie —Devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa al verla— ¿Cómo has estado en este fin de semana?

— Ah, normal como siempre —Contesto enseguida. Entonces Sun se percató como la oji-verde le entregaba algo en su mano de manera disimulada— Oh, ya casi es la hora.

— Es cierto —Respondió Mallow al notar el reloj que se encontraba al centro de la institución, solo cinco minutos faltaba para las clases— Después hablaremos, tenemos que llegar antes que toque el timbre.

Con pasos apresurados aquel grupo de diez se dirigió hacia la entrada para luego separarse, siendo Moon, Lana, Lillie, Zarala y Rika que se fueron a sus aulas respectivas mientras el resto fueron juntos. Las clases iniciaron una vez más, en donde los alumnos volvían a ser prisioneros de los libros y aprendizaje de cada mañana. Trascurrido ese tiempo, había llegado el merecido descanso o como era llamado recreo. Los alumnos corrían apurados por los pasillos de la escuela para entretenerse con algo, Sun salía de manera normal mientras sostenía un papel en su mano, aquel papel se lo entregó Lillie antes de entrar y entonces decidió leerlo "Nos vemos en la azotea", decía la nota llamando la curiosidad del azabache que sin dudar se dirigió hacia dicho lugar.

Al terminar de subir por las escaleras llegó a la puerta del techo, y para sorpresa del chico se encontraba abierta, algo que le extraño debido a que los encargados lo tenían cerrado para los demás. Al entrar miro por todos lados buscando la presencia de la joven de cabellera rubia, pero de improvisto alguien le tapo sus ojos.

— ¿Adivina quién soy? —Con esa clásico juego, aquella persona se expresó con un risita traviesa. En cambió a Sun le agradaba esa clase de juegos de parte de la chica, tal como ocurrió aquel día en donde lo durmió con un polvo extraño para solo tener sexo con él.

— Ah, déjame adivinar... Eres tu Silvia.

— No, intenta otra vez —Bufó un poco enojada por el nombre de aquella.

— Entonces, eres Emilia o Asuna —Así el peli-negro dio cada nombre erróneo logrando llegar hasta el límite en la paciencia de la joven de ojos esmeraldas.

— ¡¿Quiénes son esas?! ¡Espero que no estés viendo a otras! —Su voz delataba que estaba furiosa, pero entonces oyó la risa del chico, abriendo los ojos por aquella expresión— ¿Qué es lo gracioso, Sun?

— Al parecer, logré ponerte celosa Lillie. ¡Je! Eres igual a Moon, con eso de que no me fije en otras chicas, aunque admito que es divertido provocar celos a mis dos queridas novias —Al dejar libre sus ojos, el chico observo divertido como la reacción de la joven que inflaba sus mofletes por la broma de antes, volteando avergonzada por la escena de celos que hizo apropósito.

— Eres muy malo, Sun —Su expresión resultaba de una niña pequeña haciendo un reclamo, pero no quito su manera cariñosa hacia el chico, por instinto abrazo uno de sus brazos, sorprendiéndolo— Oye Sun... ¿me amas mucho?

— Claro que te amo mucho, igual como también amo a Moon —Con voz firme y clara, la joven quedando contenta con su respuesta, guió su mano hacia la entrepierna del chico para apretarlo suavemente provocando que se excitada— Ah... tienes las manos muy suaves. Lillie eres una niña muy traviesa.

— Sí, soy una niña muy traviesa que necesita un castigo apropiado, ¿no? —Siguiendo con el juego, ella bajó el cierre de su pantalón metiendo su mano adentro. Lo sacó mostrando su miembro casi erecto, ella podía sentirlo duro y caliente mientras crecía en cada segundo— Ya estás muy animado amor. Al parecer tu amiguito necesita un poco de atención —Bajando su cuerpo hasta que sus rodillas quedaron al suelo, acerco su rostro hasta llegar a la glande, relamiendo sus labios, saco su lengua para dar suaves lamidas hacia la punta del pene. Sun soltó un ronco gruñido luego de sentir la fría saliva de la oji-verde.

— ¡Ah! L-Lillie... no podemos hacerlo aquí... alguien podría venir —Aunque le encantaba disfrutar de la suave boca de su novia, su mente le advirtió sobre el peligro de exponer su acto indecente estando en la escuela.

— Tranquilo Sun, nadie vendrá acá. Solo a los representantes se les tiene permitido tener una llave para eventos escolares, ningún alumno puede entrar sin permiso alguno, así que solo debes relajarte y disfrutar de nuestro momento íntimo —Al terminar de explicar, continuo con su labor dándole sexo oral. Entonces Sun relajo su cuerpo sintiendo el movimiento de su boca, yendo hacia adelante y luego atrás, y así continuaba hasta que sintió el apoyo de las manos del chico sobre su cabeza, ella se percató que su amado azabache estaba llegando a su orgasmo, pues de igual forma sucedía con ella.

— Hmm... Estoy a punto... ¡Ah...! —Estando al tope de su clímax, movió sus manos con mayor rapidez mientras Lillie apoyaba sus manos sobre las piernas del chico. Soltando un ronco quejido, Sun había llegado a su orgasmo derramando su esencia en la boca de su amada, ella misma disfrutaba del sabor para luego tragarlo. Al terminar, Lillie lo retiro de su boca mientras buscaba aire fresco, ambos respiraban agitados por el cansancio de tal acto placentero. Pero a Sun no le basto con aquello, y con suma agilidad rodeo sus manos bajo su falda, con una mirada llena de lujuria, sonrió al sentir como su ropa interior estaba húmeda— Vaya, vaya. Al parecer te mojaste demasiado Lillie, tanto te gusta el sexo oral.

— No digas eso Sun... ¡AH! —Su bello rostro se teñía de rojo por el choque eléctrico que sentía por las manos del muchacho. Sun aprovechó en bajar su prenda deslizándola hacia abajo, quedo maravillado al observar su vagina rosada, metiendo uno de sus dedos sintió la humedad de adentro— ¡Ah! Se siente genial... Por favor ya mételo.

Sin responder, el azabache sentó el cuerpo de Lillie en su regazo para luego frotar sus sexos con suma lujuria, la joven liberaba gemidos muy audibles en la zona mientras aferraba sus manos en el cuello de su novio. Luego de tener lubricado su pene por los fluidos de la rubia, apretó fuerte sus nalgas usando sus manos mientras entraba en su delicado cuerpo, un quejido agudo se oyó de parte de Lillie, Sun apretó los dientes por volver a sentir el interior de ella, él no podía describir la experiencia de poseer tan cuerpo puro y angelical, a pesar de la primera vez que lo hicieron en su casa. Entonces el chico inició dando los primeros embistes contra su cuerpo femenino siendo apoyado por sus manos en su retaguardia.

— ¿Cómo se siente Lillie? ¿Te encanta sentir de nuevo mi pene? —Siguiendo penetrando con más fuerza, no tomaron límites en sus actos, pues los gemidos de Lillie cada vez eran más fuertes. En cambió ella maldecía al chico por sus tontas preguntas mientras tenían sexo, por instinto su cuerpo se aferró hasta quedar juntos logrando sentir la penetración más profunda llegando hasta su útero que lo golpeaba sin cesar. Pero el chico volvió a insistir con su causa— ¡Vamos, responde! Ya veo, ¿quieres que lo saque?

— ¡NO! —Respondió al instante, sonando enojada en su voz mientras colocaba sus piernas sobre la cadera del joven con el propósito de no separarse— ¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme de esta manera, Sun! ¡Es tu culpa por haberme excitada, ahora hazte responsable de tus actos!

— Como quieres Lillie —Sonriendo en su interior, el chico prosiguió dando sus embates cada vez más seguidos dentro de ella. Para Sun, provocar aquella reacción en Lillie le daba más ganas de poseerla, ese era el motivo por el cual jugaba con ella. Lillie estaba avergonzada por expresarse de esa manera no habitual en ella, pero el placer recorriendo por sus entrañas le daba una personalidad que desconocía, aprisionó más su cuerpo sobre él sintiendo sus golpes firmes en sus paredes vaginales. Sun en cambió dio un gruñido leve al sentir aquel apretón en su pene, no tardó mucho en llegar a su orgasmo, y una prueba de ello fue la velocidad en sus embestidas moviendo con brusquedad su cuerpo— Lillie, estoy por venirme... ¡Ya casi...!

— ¡Vamos! ¡Córrete en mi vagina! ¡Hazme llegar también a mi orgasmo! —Con esa propuesta tentadora, Sun penetró con más intensidad en su interior mientras Lillie besaba con pasión su cuello. Hasta que el orgasmo de ambos llegó, Lillie sintió varios golpes dentro de su útero mientras Sun se corría con fuerza, dejando salir todos sus deseos eróticos. Al terminar la pasión, el azabache sacó su miembro de su intimidad para luego sujetar el cuerpo débil de la muchacha que respiraba muy agitada— I-Increíble. Te corriste mucho dentro de mí, que hasta no siento mis piernas.

— Es lo normal luego de disfrutar de tal placer, Moon también tuvo ese problema incluso peor, recuerdo que no podía mover todo su cuerpo luego de haberme corrido tres veces en su interior.

— Eso significa que tengo más resistencia que ella, ¿no? —Con mucho cariño la oji-verde lo abrazó mientras unía sus labios con los de él.

— Hum, podría ser... —El chico no supo responder, pues las amaba por igual. Aquel pensamiento se fue con el gruñido de su estómago— Lo siento.

— No te preocupes, es normal tener hambre después de haber tenido sexo —Respondió avergonzada, pues su estómago no tardó en hacer esos sonidos indecentes.

— Vayamos a comer en la cafetería, aún tenemos quince minutos antes que acabé el receso —Vistiéndose adecuadamente, ambos salieron de la azotea.

Había transcurrido algunas horas, el dichoso timbre sonó por toda la escuela dando el maravilloso aviso de que las clases habían finalizado. El grupo de Sun salía con tranquilidad y como era costumbre ellos planeaban algunas salidas por la cuidad.

Las nubes cambiaban a un color anaranjado dando señal que era tarde, Sun andaba solo por el sendero hasta su hogar, al llegar, su madre lo recibió de buena manera junto con la Rotom dex llamada Romy, él los saludo con energía para luego dirigirse a su cuarto. Subiendo con normalidad por las escaleras, cuando estaba a unos pasos de llegar a su cuarto, unas voces llamaron su atención.

— ¿Conozco esas voces? —Se decía al asomar su oreja sobre la puerta, pero el joven fue descuidado luego de que la puerta se abriera casualmente— ¡Ouch!

— ¿Hermanito? —El mencionado abrió los ojos notando a su adorable hermana sorprendida mientras a su lado se encontraba su otra amada. Entonces Moon pregunto con una mirada enojada— ¿Qué hacías espiando en mi puerta?

— Ah... yo... estaba por ahí... —Sus nervios le jugaron una mala pasada, el chico mostraba cierto temor en que ella pensada cosas erróneas a su persona— Yo solo estaba pasando por mi cuarto para dejar mis cosas, y escuche voces en tu cuarto... —Entonces Sun se levantó enseguida a la vez que infló su pecho ante la mirada atónita de ambas chicas—...entonces como buen hermano escuché por la puerta, pensando que algo malo le ocurría a mi adorable hermanita. Ese es el motivo por el cual me caí de la puerta.

— _¿Quién creería en esa historia tan tonta y fuera de lógica?_ —Pensó la de cabellera rubia por la pobre excusa del chico.

— Ahh... soy tan afortunada en tener un hermano tan protector, ¿no lo crees Lillie? —Moon se aferró a su hermano dando un abrazo cariñoso, siendo visto ante una sorprendida Lillie.

— _¡Enserio se lo creyó! No cabe duda que Moon aún sigue siendo una niña_ —Fue la única respuesta razonable que encontró la oji-verde— C-Claro, Sun es un gran hermano.

Luego de aquella rara conversación entre los hermanos, Sun se despidió cerrando la puerta mientras ambas chicas volvieron a seguir en su charla interrumpida.

— Oye Moon, ¿crees que Sun haya escuchado? —Susurro bajo su amiga.

— No lo creó. Además si lo oyera, no sería nada grave, pues solo me hablabas de tu aventura con mi hermano en la azotea.

— No lo digas tan alto —Dijo Lillie muy nerviosa— Es muy vergonzoso.

— ¿Vergonzoso, dices? —Moon solo soltó algunas risitas— Si fuiste tú la que empezó a seducir a mi hermano con tu cuerpo de porcelana. Ay Lillie, nadie creería que esa cara llena de inocencia y pureza se convertiría en alguien que tiene deseos por lo prohibido.

— Mira quien lo dice, la chica que ama a su hermano mayor con mucha lujuria —De la misma forma atacó la de cabellera rubia.

— Te equivocas no es lujuria, lo que siento por mi hermanito es un amor puro y verdadero —Al decir esto, ambas chicas comenzaron a reír— Ha sido demasiado ataque contra nosotras, ¿no lo crees?

— Digo lo mismo. Cambiando de tema... —De pronto el semblante de Lillie cambió a uno serio— ¿Cómo haremos esta noche con Sun?

— Hum... —Se quedó pensado hasta que chasqueo los dedos— ¡Ya lo tengo! Escucha Lillie, mi hermanito no sabe que hoy te quedarás en mi casa.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —Ella no entendía el plan de la peli-negra, o más bien no la entendía a ella— Ah, podrías ser más específica.

— Esta bien, lo quiero decirte es... —Moon explicaba con sumo detalle a través de la oreja de su amiga, en un instante a Lillie se le coloreo sus mejillas— Es un buen plan, ¿no?

— Si tuviera que decir algo razonable, solo diría... ¡MOON ERES TODA UNA PERVERTIDA! —Respondió un poco alterada.

— Exageras mucho Lillie —Soltó un suspiro mientras pensaba— _Si supieras que acá en la casa, la mayor pervertida con mi hermanito es mi propia madre_ —Entonces sacudió su cabeza, para luego observarla— Bien, ¿qué dices Lillie? ¿Lo hacemos o no?

— Esta bien —Aceptó con voz baja mientras la peli-negra se le dibujaba una sonrisa.

— Entonces esta dicho. Esta misma noche tendremos diversión con mi hermanito.

Con el acuerdo dado incluso firmando en un papel, ambas chicas se prepararon para lo que sería la segunda noche que compartirían al joven Sun.

Y así el tiempo pasó volando en la región igual como alguien que se queda jugando por varias horas en el online. La noche era oscura, solo los postes alumbraban el camino de las personas, pero en la casa de los hermanos la única luz que había era producto de la "Luna".

En el cuarto de la "inocente" Moon, ella junto con Lillie salió despacio por la puerta para luego caminar en puntitas por el simple hecho de no despertar a los pokémon y a la progenitora de los peli-negros. Entonces ambas habían llegado a su destino, y con sumo cuidado abrieron la puerta y luego cerrarla de la misma forma. El corazón de Lillie latía con mucha rapidez por la sensación extrema de invadir un cuarto sin permiso, y de igual manera ocurrió con Moon, solo que de ella era excitación luego de notar que su hermano dormía sin taparse con sus sabanas mostrando sus bóxer con su playera puesta, y todo gracias a la ayuda de la luz lunar que trasmitía por la ventana.

— _Es tan lindo cuando duerme..._ —Pensaba Lillie con una mirada llena de ternura, no obstante, observo como la peli-negra se acercaba peligrosamente a la entrepierna del chico. Alarmando a la oji-verde, se acercó a ella susurrando algunas palabras— ¿Qué haces Moon?

— ¿Qué hago? No es obvio Lillie, voy a quitarle su bóxer—Respondió sin pudor alguno.

— P-Pero... ¿y qué ocurriría si se despierta?

— No hay problema Lillie. Mi hermanito tiene el sueño pesado, ¿cómo crees que resulto mi plan, cuando te deje a solas con él para que tuvieran sexo? —Acercando sus manos hacia dicha prenda, lo quitó en un rápido movimiento tirando la prenda al suelo. Moon observo como el miembro del chico estaba erecto llamando su curiosidad en tocarlo— Guau, ya está muy grande y duro. De seguro está soñando algo pervertido para tenerlo así.

— ¿Moon qué estas haci...? I-Increíble es enorme —Lillie estuvo hipnotizada por aquel miembro, que sin darse cuenta ya estaba tocándolo junto con Moon.

— Oye Lillie, ¿quieres probarlo? —Pregunto con una sonrisa pervertida.

— No —Aquella respuesta nunca se lo espero la peli-negra— Es mucho mejor hacerlo juntas, ¿no Moon?

— Ya entiendo. Uff, casi me asustas amiga—Moon se alivió para luego dar marcha a su plan.

Moon comenzó a masturbar el miembro de su hermano mientras Lillie daba caricias en sus testículos, Sun se movía ligeramente por la sensación que le daba estando dormido. Al cabo de unos minutos, ambas acercaron sus rostros en la punta del pene dando ligeras lamidas con sus lenguas a la vez que se turnaban para introducir sus bocas en su miembro haciéndole sexo oral. El calor se hizo presente en el cuarto haciendo que ellas se quitaran sus ropas estando solo con sus prendas íntimas de abajo, el chico abrió lentamente sus ojos notando con sorpresa a Moon y Lillie desnudas, o eso creía.

— _De nuevo ellas están haciendo sus juegos cuando duermo. ¡Rayos es sensacional! Creó que las dejaré hacer "eso" por un momento_ —Se decía el azabache haciéndose el dormido.

Ambas lamían la glande con mucha devoción, no tardaron en darse cuenta que estaba por venirse, Moon comenzó a mover su mano con mayor velocidad mientras Lillie chupaba la punta. Entonces sucedió, el chico se había corrido haciendo que su semen entrará por la boca de la rubia, ella solo cerró sus ojos mientras lo saboreaba. Lillie quitó su boca teniendo pequeños rastros de la esencia, Moon se acercó a ella, lamiendo las zonas manchadas de su cara para al final darse un beso de lengua. El dormido Sun observo con lujo aquel momento lésbico de sus amadas, que él mismo no se quiso quedar atrás, se levantó de sorpresa para abrazar sus cuerpos llenos de sudor.

— Así que ya estabas despierto, hermanito —Moon solo sonrió pícaramente mientras sentía su mano manoseando su pecho izquierdo.

— Eso significa que podemos hacer un trío esta noche, ¿no querido? —Del mismo modo respondió Lillie mientras su pecho derecho era manoseado.

— Ustedes son terribles, chicas. Pero me agrada la idea de hacerlo esta noche— Sin perder tiempo, Sun las tumbo en la cama teniendo a su disposición sus cuerpos, primero chupo el pecho derecho de su hermana dando ligeros mordiscos en su pezón provocando que soltada un fuerte gemido, para luego continuar con Lillie haciendo que ella se mordiera su dedo logrando reprimir su gemido. Sun no tardo en bajarles sus bragas, tirándolas al suelo para al final quitarse su playera, y luego estimularlas introduciendo sus dedos en sus vaginas sintiendo que ya estaban listas para el acto principal— Ha llegado el momento de hacerlas gritar, chicas.

— ¡Que estas esperas hermanito! ¡Hazlo ya! —Respondió Moon muy deseosa en sentirlo adentro, Sun.

— ¡Eres tan vigoroso, Sun! ¡Métemelo de una vez! —Reclamo ansiosa Lillie.

Sun no respondió, y decidió cumplir con los deseos de sus novias. Primero entró en su hermana dando suaves estocadas que luego se volvieron salvajes mientras complacía a la rubia colocando dos dedos en su interior. Entonces Lillie se corrió enseguida liberando sus fluidos para luego respirar agitada haciendo que sus pechos se movieran, Sun decidió retirar sus dedos para dejarla recuperar energía y ahora continuar con su hermana que aún no llevaba a su clímax. El azabache teniendo sus manos libres alzó el cuerpo de Moon haciendo que se recostada en su pecho, para luego colocarlo en sus muslos. La joven sabiendo lo que pasaría coloco sus manos en su cuello mientras aferraba sus piernas. Entonces Sun embistió con mayor profundidad a su hermana, ella no pudo impedir en soltar un gemido fuerte por la nueva sensación, y en respuesta sus paredes vaginales apretaron el miembro haciendo que la penetración fuera lenta pero firme.

— Moon me aprietas demasiado... Estoy a punto... —Dijo el joven apretando los dientes.

— Yo también... ¡Terminemos juntos! —Moon ayudo en la causa moviendo sus caderas, por el cosquilleo de su orgasmo. Entonces llegó aquel momento— ¡Ah...!

— ¡Moon! —Dando una profunda estocada, Sun corrió demasiado en el útero de su hermana mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, sintiendo la respiración del otro. Luego terminar en correrse, retiro su miembro aún erecto del interior de su hermana— Ahora es tu turno mi adorable rubia de ojos esmeraldas.

— Oh, te amo Sun —Se acercó a su rostro para besarlo con pasión mientras dejaban rastro de saliva al terminar. Entonces se le ocurrió una buena idea— Sabes amor, esta vez quiero ser yo la dominante, ¿puedo?

— Esta bien Lillie. Soy todo tuyo —Sun se dejó guiar por la oji-verde que le indico que se recostada en la cama, luego de eso él pudo notar el cuerpo desnudo de su amada que se sentaba en su cuerpo. Lillie sonrió para chocar sus sexos haciendo que ligeras ondas eléctricas recorrieran sus cuerpos.

— ¿Te gusta? —Pregunto.

— Me fascina lo que haces con tu vagina —Respondió sinceramente.

— Prepárate, porque la mejor parte comienza —Levantando su cuerpo, Lillie alineo el pene del chico en su entrada para dejarse penetrar. Sun pudo sentir la presión entre sus sexos que fue el agrado de ambos. Lillie comenzó a mover sus caderas a la vez que hundía sus manos en el torso del azabache, sus movimientos eran tranquilos y se encargaba de profundizar el miembro en su interior, para sorpresa de ella las manos de Sun se posaron en sus nalgas llamando su atención— ¿Sun?

— Sería injusto que tú sola te encargues de todo mientras solo me encargo de mirar, así que decidí dar mi parte también —Al instante Sun la embistió con fuerza entrando más en su interior que la misma Lillie desconocía que llegaría. Ambos compartieron sus respectivos roles moviendo sus cuerpos sincronizada mente. No obstante, Moon que había observado tal espectáculo comenzó a manosear los senos de su amiga mientras colocaba su vagina en la cara de su hermano.

— ¡Oigan, no me dejen a un lado! Después de todo, estamos haciendo un trío, ¿no? —Reprocho de manera infantil mientras acercaba su rostro con el de Lillie provocando que ambas se besaran. Sun captó la intención de su hermana, así que se encargó de complacerla en su zona intima lamiendo su clítoris con su lengua— ¡AH! ¡A eso me refería con hacer un trío! ¡Los amo tanto!

— Moon está muy mojada aquí abajo. ¿No me digas que te estaba masturbando?

— ¡Ah, es que...! ¡Al verte penetrando tan duramente a Lillie, me dio ganas de sentir lo mismo! —Habló entrecortadamente la peli-negra mientras sentía como la lengua de su hermano entraba en su interior provocando que gimiera enseguida.

— Veo que necesito complacerlas al mismo tiempo —Al decir esto, Lillie se salió de su unión a la vez que Moon se reunía con ella. Entonces Sun observaba como ambas chicas frotaban con mayor intensidad su pene, los tres sintieron el mayor placer recorrer por sus cuerpos.

La intensidad del calor en la habitación era tanta que parecía un horno, tanto Lillie como Moon se encontraban unidas en un abrazo haciendo que sus pechos se apretaran entre sí mientras usaban sus piernas para elevarlas provocando que el miembro de Sun llegará pronto a su máxima excitación.

— ¡VAMOS HERMANITO! ¡CORRETE! ¡YO ESTOY...!

— ¡Sun! ¡Ah! ¡Sun! ¡Tú pene es tan duro! ¡Ah! ¡M-Me vengo!

Ambas chicas lanzaron un grito en la habitación al llegar a su orgasmo, Sun de igual forma se corrió soltando su caliente esperma al aire cayendo en los cuerpos de sus dos amantes. Los tres se echaron agotados en la gran cama con una sonrisa adornada en sus rostros.

— Fue maravilloso... —Dijo Moon que miraba el techo usando el brazo de su hermano como almohada— Debemos repetirlo en otro día.

— Estoy de acuerdo, Moon. Tener la compañía de dos hermosas chicas es el sueño de cualquier hombre soltero —Sun cerraba los ojos mientras las juntaba más a su lado— Pero, ha sido mucha diversión por hoy, mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela.

— Es verdad —Lillie usando las sabanas se cubrió junto con los dos hermanos. En eso dio un pequeño bostezo— Ha llegado la hora de dormir, buenas noches.

— Buenas noches Lillie —Dijeron ambos al unísono para luego cerrar sus ojos, y caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Pasado aquella noche lujuriosa, un nuevo día inició para aquella pareja de tres. Luego de desayunar las primeras en salir fueron Moon y Lillie que esperaban la salida del azabache y pareja de ambas, Sun terminando sus alimentos se dirigió hacia la puerta, no obstante, su madre lo esperaba ahí.

— Espero que tengas un día en la escuela hijo —Dijo la mujer mayor dando los ánimos de siempre a su primer hijo.

— Claro mamá —Sonrió él para luego retirarse, pero no contó que su madre lo abrazada de manera cariñosa.

— Espero que esta noche me hagas gozar como nunca. Tal como lo hiciste con ambas, que gritaron por toda casa como locas —Menciono bajo en el oído del chico, para luego terminar con el abrazo y sonreírle tiernamente.

— No te preocupes mamá. Siempre me encanta probar el cuerpo maduro de un adulto —Dicho esto, Sun se dirigió con sus amadas novias para tener buenos recuerdos en sus vidas.

 _ **Fin.**_

 **Notas del autor:**

Para serles franco chicos, este One-shot resulto ser el más largo que he escrito en mi vida que hasta yo mismo me impresiono. Hablando de otras cosas, estas ideas se me vinieron por la cabeza luego de examinar las circunstancias de los personajes por el autor original.

De alguna manera me sintió aliviado de terminarlo e incluso se podría llamar continuación del fic original, pero como es costumbre en mí, he logrado cumplir con el pedido del lector aunque añadiendo a Lillie. Les aviso a todos los lectores que las próximas parejas de mi fanfic están en mi perfil de Fanfiction con el nombre de "xEmilionx".

¡Comenten que les pareció el capítulo, y pongan sugerencias de su shipping favorito!

Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima.


End file.
